Fix A Heart
by VincentCho96
Summary: "Masa lalu yang buruk memang selalu menyakitkan, dan sulit untuk dilupakan. Namun, tidak berarti masa lalu itu terus terbawa di masa depan'kan?" Ini tentang sebuah perasaan yang baru disadari setelah mereka saling terluka KyuMin! YAOI


_**FIX A HEART**_

_**Cast :**_

_**Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Lee Sungmin**_

_**Genre : Romance, hurt, drama.**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**ONESHOT **_

_**(KyuMin's Fanfiction.)**_

_**(Mengandung hal-hal dewasa, kata-kata yang kasar, tidak senonoh, sex – activity, kekerasan, dan hal lainnya yang SANGAT tidak dianjurkan untuk orang di bawah umur. Bersikaplah bijak dalam membaca dan mem-filter sesuai usia).**_

_**Perhatian!**_

_**Saya HANYA meminjam nama cast mereka, dan tidak bermaksud untuk menjelek-jelekkan atau membuat orang lain salah paham.**_

_**Para cast BUKAN milik saya, mereka milik Tuhan dan keluarga mereka. Jangan bash atau menghujat cast.**_

_**INI ADALAH FANFICTION.**_

_**DIGARIS BAWAHI, INI CERITA DEWASA. BERSIKAP BIJAKLAH DALAM MEMILIH CERITA. DAN, BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA, TOLONG TIDAK MEMBUAT KERUSUHAN – ANDA TENTU CERDAS UNTUK TIDAK MEMBUAT KERIBUTAN DI LINGKUNGAN ORANG LAIN. ANDA TIDAK SUKA? SILAKAN CLOSE HALAMAN INI DAN JANGAN KEMBALI.**_

_**~oOo~**_

_( Harap dibaca sampai selesai, ya ( tidak dilewat), agar jelas dan tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman. Adapun hal-hal yang ada di sini, semua murni hanya fiksi. Selamat menikmati.)_

_**~VincentCho96's present~**_

_Hari terburuk yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan, seumur hidup. _

_Di rumah itu.. rumah paling megah tapi paling menyeramkan yang tak akan ada yang bisa menebaknya. Hanya aku yang bisa._

_Ya, hanya aku, karena... mereka menganggap aku hanya membual atau menkhayal. Semua orang tidak percaya apapun yang pernah dikatakan bocah berusia lima belas tahun sepertiku bahwa ada hal paling buruk yang telah menimpaku. _

_Hal yang sangat sensitif dan berpengaruh besar untuk... masa depanku._

_**Ten years ago...**_

_**22 Oktober 1996**_

_**Seoul, South Korea.**_

_**11:00 KST.**_

"Kyuhyun-ah! Turunlah! Ada kakak yang mencarimu di bawah."

Kyuhyun tersentak dan langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya.

Ayahnya memanggilnya untuk turun dan bertemu dengan orang itu. Kyuhyun menggeleng panik. Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang jahat itu.

Kyuhyun langsung berbaring dan menutupi tubuh sepenuhnya dengan selimut.

Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di dahinya, bibirnya ia gigit – untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

'_Tidak! Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya! A-aku.. aku tidak mau dia..'_

"Kyuhyun-ah.."

Kyuhyun kembali tersentak, kali ini tubuhnya menegang. Seseorang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dan ia tahu siapa orang ini.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk terlihat sedang tidur. Meski saat ini mata dan tubuhnya sangat tidak sejalan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat apalagi ketika orang itu menyentuh kakinya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak sedang tidur, kau tidak mau menemuiku di bawah? Sayang sekali, tadi kupikir kita akan berjalan-jalan sebentar. Tapi kurasa kau sedang tidak mau, ya?" ucap orang itu sambil sesekali mengelus kaki Kyuhyun di balik selimut.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Berbaliklah! Aku ingin melihat wajahmu." Orang itu mulai menarik-narik selimut Kyuhyun dan dengan sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun mengeratkan selimut pada tubuhnya.

"Ayolaah.. kau tidak kasihan padaku? Aku sudah membatalkan urusan kantor hanya untuk menemuimu hari ini." Ucap orang itu lagi, namun Kyuhyun masih bergeming.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kyuhyun-ah! Bangunlah! Kalau tidak.. aku akan.."

"A-aku sudah bangun, _hyung."_ Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bangun dan beringsut mundur. Orang itu menyeringai.

"Hah kau ini. Aku sudah lelah berbicara kau baru bangun! Heh? Kenapa kau menjauh?"

Orang itu mengernyit lalu beringsut maju mendekati Kyuhyun yang pucat pasi. Kyuhyun bersumpah, ia akan mengunci pintunya mulai sekarang.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah gugup ketika orang itu perlahan maju dan menempelkan tangan di pipi kirinya.

"Kau tampan sekali, Kyuhyun-ah."

'_Sial! Orang ini mulai lagi.'_

"A-ano, _hyung? _Bukankah kau mau mengajakku jalan-jalan? Kalau begitu aku akan siap-siap." Kyuhyun langsung meloloskan diri menuju kamar mandi, namun langkahnya terhenti karena orang itu memeluknya dari belakang.

Kyuhyun menegang. Tubuhnya bahkan sulit bergerak ketika orang itu menghirup ceruk lehernya dalam-dalam.

"_Hyung?"_ lirih Kyuhyun.

"Hmm?"

"Hentikkan.. bukankah kita akan pergi?" Kyuhyun sangat sulit mengatur napasnya. Ia harus lebih hati-hati dalam memilih kata, karena orang ini sangat sensitif.

"Oh, hmm tidak." Jawab orang itu membuat Kyuhyun langsung menoleh.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sejenak Kyuhyun bisa melihat senyum tipis di bibir orang itu, entah mengapa perasaannya jadi tidak enak.

"Aku sudah tidak berselera lagi. Karena.. aku hanya ingin kita berdua saja di sini. Bagaimana? kau senang?"

'_Tidak!'_

"Aah, aku lupa, hari ini aku belum mengerjakan PR sekolahku, _hyung._ Jadi, aku akan mengerjakannya sekarang." Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa membalas orang itu.

Kyuhyun melepaskan kedua tangan yang memeluknya tadi perlahan dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Ia sedang berpura-pura mengerjakan sesuatu di sana. Ia tentu saja bukan anak yang malas, semua PR nya sudah ia kerjakan, namun itu tidak membuatnya merasa lega karena dengan berpura-pura mengerjakan seperti ini, orang itu pasti akan tahu bila ia sedang berbohong. Kyuhyun mengeratkan pegangan pensilnya dan mulai mengerjakan sesuatu yang jelas sudah selesai.

Ia sedang gugup saat ini.

Ketika Kyuhyun menyadari orang itu melangkah menuju ke arahnya, Kyuhyun berdo'a dalam hati agar kali ini ia bisa menghindari orang itu. Ia sungguh tidak menyukai keadaannya saat ini. Ia ingin menjerit dan berlari keluar, namun itu tidak mungkin, karena orang tuanya akan bertanya macam-macam dan orang itu pasti akan sangat marah. Kyuhyun tidak ingin orang itu marah dan mengancam hal buruk –yang akan menimpa keluarganya. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun-ah?"

Orang itu menyentuh bahu kiri Kyuhyun dan itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun hampir terjungkal saking kaget dan gugupnya.

"A-ah tidak, aku hanya.."

"Kyuhyun-ah, Sungmin-ah, ayo turun! Ibu sudah menyiapkan makan siang." Suara ayah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul di kamarnya. Dan Kyuhyun sangat berterima kasih akan kehadiran ayahnya itu. Do'anya terkabul, ia bisa lega saat ini.

Kyuhyun langsung beranjak dan memeluk ayahnya sambil bergumam lirih.

"Terima kasih, ayah. Aku senang kau datang." Lirih Kyuhyun, namun bisa didengar ayahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ayah Kyuhyun balas memeluk Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh. Kyuhyun menggeleng lalu berlalu pergi tanpa menghiraukan Sungmin yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya.

**~oOo~ **

"Jadi, hari ini Kyuhyun akan menginap di rumahmu Sungmin-ah?" tanya ibu Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum lalu menatap Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya aku baru saja ingin mengajaknya untuk menemaniku hari ini, tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun sedang tidak bisa."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang terus menunduk sambil memakan makanannya.

"Tidak bisa? Kurasa tidak, karena tiga hari sekolah Kyuhyun diliburkan. Iya kan sayang?" ibu Kyuhyun menatap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum seolah tidak menyadari hal yang tidak beres – yang jelas-jelas terlihat dari ekspresinya.

Kyuhyun menatap ke dua orang tuanya lalu menatap Sungmin di depannya sekilas.

"Tapi hari ini tugasku banyak sekali, ibu."

"Nah, kebetulan sekali. Sungmin pasti bisa membantumu.."

"Tapi aku.."

"Kyuhyun-ah, sekali-kali bergaullah dengan orang lain. Ayah dan ibu khawatir karena kau selalu serius dengan sekolahmu tanpa ada jeda untuk _refreshing. _Ayah ijinkan kau menginap ke rumah Sungmin. Oh, atau kau mau mengajak teman-temanmu?" Ayah Kyuhyun tampak antusias.

Kyuhyun tahu, seberapa kuat ia mencari alasan, semakin kuat Sungmin membuat kedua orang tuanya percaya bahwa saat ini Sungmin terlihat baik padanya.

Ia tahu, kedua orang tuanya sudah terlalu percaya pada keluarga Lee. Dan keluarganya sangat menghormati keluarga Lee. Meskipun saat ini keluarga Lee yang tersisa adalah Sungmin dan adiknya Lee Sungjin, itu tidak membuat keluarganya berhenti menghormatinya.

Mereka beralasan bahwa keluarga Lee adalah keluarga yang sangat dekat dan paling baik terhadap keluarganya.

Ya, itu dulu. Dahulu sebelum satu-persatu keluarga Lee meninggal dan menyisakan orang itu bersama adiknya.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar orang itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung menggeleng.

"Tidak, ayah. Aku tidak akan mengajak teman-temanku. Sungmin _hyung _pasti kerepotan karena teman-temanku sedikit nakal." Spontan Kyuhyun mengucapkannya. Kyuhyun menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan dan merutuk dalam hati.

'_Tolol!'_

"Oh, baiklah. Kau bersiap-siaplah setelah ini, Kyuhyun. Maaf ayah tidak bisa mengantarkanmu ke sana, ayah harus kembali ke kantor setelah ini."

"Tidak apa-apa ayah, Kyuhyun akan pergi bersamaku saja. Ayah pergilah, tidak apa-apa." balas Sungmin cepat sebelum Kyuhyun menjawab.

"Oke, jangan merepotkan ya Kyuhyun."

'_Sialan! Aarrgh! Bagaimana ini?!'_

Kyuhyun berteriak dalam hati. Ia sangat menyesal sudah mengatakannya tadi.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kakakmu hari ini akan pulang dari Zurich. Tapi sepertinya kakakmu itu akan terlambat ke mari, jadi tidak akan sempat bertemu denganmu. Ahra bilang dia membawa oleh-oleh yang banyak untukmu – kau tenang saja, besok sore atau lusa ibu bawakan ke sana ya."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, melainkan mematung.

Ibunya bilang kalau tidak besok sore berarti lusa? Apa maksud ibunya kalau ia akan tinggal di sana lebih lama?!

Namun, sekali lagi Kyuhyun tidak bisa mencari alasan selain menuruti orang tuanya yang sama sekali tidak membuatnya jauh lebih baik.

Ia sekarang seperti seorang yang tengah dipromosikan orang tuanya untuk lebih dekat dengan salah satu pewaris keluarga Lee, dan Sungmin salah satunya.

Ia tidak mengerti, kenapa orang tuanya sangat ingin ia menginap di rumah orang itu? apa karena mereka merasa bahwa hubungan ia dan Sungmin baik-baik saja? Seperti seorang kakak dan adiknya?

"Kyuhyun-ah, cepat selesaikan makanmu. _Hyung _akan menunggumu di luar, ya."

Bersamaan dengan ucapan orang itu yang sudah berlalu, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menahan sesuatu.

Bagaimanapun, ia hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak bisa melawan dan berontak segampang itu. Ia hanyalah anak laki-laki yang saat ini terancam dengan orang itu. Orang yang terlihat sangat baik pada keluarganya, namun sangat mengerikan saat ia sedang berdua saja dengan orang itu.

'_Lindungilah keluargaku, Tuhan. Lindungilah aku.'_

~oOo~

_**Kediaman keluarga Lee.**_

Kyuhyun menatap bangunan megah setelah turun dari mobil. Ia baru pertama kali datang ke mari, dan ia akui bahwa kakaknya Ahra dan kedua orang tuanya benar-benar tidak bohong tentang keluarga Lee yang sangat kaya. Dulu, saat keluarga Lee masih lengkap, keluarganya sering berkunjung ke mari tanpa dirinya. Bukan, bukan ia tidak mau, dulu ia tidak begitu suka dengan orang baru, ia beralasan pada orang tuanya karena ia akan bersama teman-temannya melakukan sesuatu berhubungan dengan kegiatan sekolah. Ia lebih suka bergaul dengan teman terdekatnya atau dengan buku dan komputernya.

Tapi sekarang, ia sedikit menyesal tidak pernah sekalipun ke mari. Ya, ia menyesal karena ia tidak begitu hafal dengan tempat ini, ia jadi tidak bisa tahu celah untuk melarikan diri.

Kyuhyun masuk perlahan dengan Sungmin yang berada di depannya, ia ingin sekali berbalik dan lari sekuat tenaga tapi ia tidak bisa. _Bodyguard _yang sangar sudah berjaga di depan gerbang maupun pintu masuk.

Kyuhyun mengedar melihat begitu banyak alat musik di tempat ini, setiap sudut ruangan ini seolah selalu ada alat musik. Ia heran, untuk apa sebanyak itu?

"Ku dengar kau bisa bermain piano, Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun langsung menoleh lalu mengangguk.

"Ah, bagus! Ayo ku antar kau... hmmm lebih baik kau ada di kamarku saja." Lanjut Sungmin sambil berpikir. Kyuhyun mengerut tidak mengerti juga sedikit was-was.

"Maksud _hyung?_ Apa tidak ada kamar lain untukku?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun meneguk ludah melihat senyum itu. Ia seperti tahu apa maksud senyuman Sungmin itu.

" Hmm, tidak. Kau di kamarku saja malam ini, ya. Sungjin tidak akan suka kamar di sebelahnya di tempati orang lain. Anak itu selalu membawa teman-temannya untuk menginap di sini." Balas Sungmin enteng.

Kyuhyun termangu.

'_Alasan apa itu? aku tidak melihat rumah ini seperti tempat penginapan'_

"Ayo, aku ingin kau memainkan piano untukku."

Awalnya Kyuhyun ingin menolak, namun ia urungkan ketika tangannya ditarik menuju ruangan di lantai dua.

Ketika mereka di dalam kamar, Sungmin langsung mengunci pintunya tanpa Kyuhyun sadari. Pria itu duduk di sisi ranjang sambil memandang Kyuhyun yang masih mematung di tengah kamar.

"Kau mau memainkannya sekarang?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk piano yang tidak jauh dari ranjangnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia tidak bisa menolak, karena ia tahu apa yang akan di lakukan pria itu padanya bila ia menolak.

Kyuhyun mulai memainkan jari-jarinya di atas _tuts-tuts_ piano dengan lihai, ia memainkan sebuah lagu yang siapapun yang mendengarkan akan tahu bagaimana isi hatinya saat ini. Campur aduk; gugup, cemas, dan.. takut.

Namun, hanya Sungmin yang terlihat seperti tidak mengerti apa makna musik yang tengah Kyuhyun mainkan, karena saat ini pria itu hanya memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum – seolah menikmatinya.

Kyuhyun diam-diam melirik ke arah Sungmin, ia ingin sekali membuat alasan untuk bisa keluar saat ini. Tapi, sepertinya sulit sekali. Lalu Kyuhyun melirik ke arah jendela yang sedikit terbuka, ia tahu ini lantai dua, tapi setidaknya ia masih punya celah untuk melarikan diri dari tempat ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah." Panggil Sungmin yang kini menatap Kyuhyun. Mereka saling bertatapan cukup lama dengan Kyuhyun yang masih memainkan pianonya.

Sungmin tersenyum sedangkan Kyuhyun tidak.

Pria itu melepas jas kantor serta melonggarkan ikat pinggangnya untuk meloloskan celana panjangnya.

Kyuhyun sempat menahan napas dan mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Lihatlah aku Kyuhyun-ah. Kenapa? Kau malu? Bahkan kau sering menyentuh ku, kenapa sekarang?" Ucapan Sungmin membuat tangan Kyuhyun bergetar dan otomatis suara musiknya menjadi sumbang. Kyuhyun menatap takut-takut ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya, melihat bagaimana ekspresi Sungmin saat ini membuat Kyuhyun serasa ingin mati saat ini.

'_Tidak! Jangan lagi! aku tidak mau melakukannya!' _jerit Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Sungmin sudah berada di samping Kyuhyun lalu mengelus bahu Kyuhyun pelan, sangat pelan – membuat Kyuhyun merinding.

"Teruskan saja main pianonya, aku ingin kau memainkannya ketika aku melakukan... ini."

"Arghhh." Kyuhyun menjerit tertahan ketika tiba-tiba Sungmin meremas sesuatu miliknya dengan kuat. Kyuhyun hampir saja menangis tapi ia tidak mau Sungmin mengetahuinya.

"_Hyung. _Tolong, jangan." Lirih Kyuhyun yang masih memainkan pianonya.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi –tidak suka.

"Apanya yang jangan?!" Kyuhyun hampir terlonjak ketika suara Sungmin yang meninggi.

"Oh! Aku tahu. Kau hanya ingin memainkan milikku begitu? Aku juga ingin melalukannya!" Sungmin terlihat memaksa.

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, _hyung. _Hari ini aku sangat lelah." Balas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang mendengar itu terkekeh.

"Tenang saja, aku pastikan kau tidak akan lelah."

Dan ucapan terakhir Sungmin sukses membuat jantungnya berpacu tanpa henti, seolah begitu banyak hantaman di jantungnya sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa merasakan aliran darahnya lagi.

Sungmin dengan cepat mengeluarkan milik Kyuhyun dengan sedikit membuka paksa celana Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap ke bawah sambil menggeleng. Ia bisa melihat Sungmin yang menyeringai ke arahnya dan tak lama kemudian ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang basah melingkupi miliknya dengan penuh napsu.

"Akhh _hyung! _Tidak!" Kyuhyun berteriak. Ia benar-benar membenci ini.

"Mainkan pianonya!" teriak Sungmin setelah melepas paksa bibirnya dari sana. Kyuhyun kembali memainkan pianonya dengan asal-asalan.

Sungmin melakukan sesuatu di sana dengan penuh napsu, tidak mempedulikan bagaimana Kyuhyun yang memerah menahan tangis.

"Ck! Kenapa suara musiknya begitu?!" Sungmin mendelik tidak suka setelah melepas sesuatu dari mulutnya. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, Kyuhyun menangis dengan tertahan – berusaha untuk tidak meledak dan berakhir dengan Sungmin yang akan menyiksanya.

"Kenapa?!" teriak Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersentak ke belakang sambil menggeleng. Sungmin mulai berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang.

" Kalau begitu berdirilah!" perintah Sungmin yang langsung dilakukan Kyuhyun. Dengan gemetar Kyuhyun berdiri sambil meraih celananya yang sudah merosot.

Setelah berdiri, kini Sungmin yang duduk di mana Kyuhyun duduk tadi. Sungmin melepaskan celananya sebatas betis lalu ia mengangkang – ia sengaja memperlihatkan miliknya pada Kyuhyun.

"Duduklah!" perintah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tahu apa yang Sungmin inginkan saat ini. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin sekali melenyapkan diri dari pemandangan di depannya ini. Sungguh ini hal yang sangat tidak ia inginkan.

Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun duduk di bawah kaki Sungmin dan tepat menghadap ke arah milik Sungmin.

"Lakukan seperti biasa, Kyuhyun!" Sungmin semakin melebarkan kakinya bermaksud agar Kyuhyun lebih mudah menjamahnya.

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya gugup. Ia bukan gugup karena senang, tapi sebaliknya. Ia sudah beberapa kali melakukan ini atas permintaan Sungmin, tapi bukan berarti ia sudah terbiasa. Kyuhyun benci dipaksa melakukan ini. Bagaimanapun ia masihlah anak di bawah umur, melakukan hal se-_extrem _ini sangatlah sulit.

Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan kepalanya ketika ia telah berhadapan, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas perlahan untuk menguatkan dirinya, namun itu justru membuat Sungmin merinding dan menjadi tidak sabar. Tiba-tiba Sungmin mendorong kepala Kyuhyun hingga miliknya benar-benar menabrak wajah Kyuhyun.

"Cepatlah!" teriak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun bergetar namun tetap membuka mulutnya dan mencoba memasukkan itu perlahan.

"Ahkhhh.. bagus!" desah Sungmin. Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan berat hati. Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan perlahan dan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik, tentu saja agar Sungmin cepat mengakhiri ini dan mengizinkannya untuk ke kamar mandi – memuntahkan sesuatu yang mungkin banyak masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya nanti.

Dilihatnya Sungmin yang mendongak dengan mulut terbuka. Kyuhyun tahu ia berhasil membuat Sungmin menyukainya. Tinggal sedikit lagi maka semua akan selesai.

Namun ternyata...

Setelah beberapa lama Kyuhyun melakukannya, tidak ada satupun tanda Sungmin akan mengakhirinya. Kyuhyun lelah. Mulutnya benar-benar pegal.

"_Hyung, _tolong.." Lirih Kyuhyun bermaksud agar Sungmin cepat keluar.

Namun, Sungmin malah salah mengerti dan langsung berdiri untuk segera melepas seluruh pakaian yang tersisa di tubuhnya.

"Aku akan menolongmu, _sayang._"Sungmin mengedip menggoda.

Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti beringsut mundur – berusaha menjauh dari Sungmin, namun terlambat. Sungmin menariknya ke atas ranjang dengan celana yang sudah entah kemana.

Kyuhyun panik.

Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Sungmin padanya saat ini, yang pasti akan ada hal buruk yang akan menimpanya.

Cepat-cepat Sungmin duduk di atas tubuh Kyuhyun dengan pakaian yang sudah tanggal. Sungmin menunduk untuk mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan sensual lalu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Aku siap menolongmu Kyuhyun-ah!"

Sungmin melepas paksa pakaian Kyuhyun yang tersisa, tidak mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang gelisah.

"_Hyung!"_ Teriak Kyuhyun namun Sungmin seolah tidak mendengar.

Sungmin langsung mengarahkan milik Kyuhyun padanya tiba-tiba dengan suara keduanya yang mendesis. Sungmin tengah berusaha memasukkan milik Kyuhyun padanya. Dan Kyuhyun... dia tidak tahu mengapa saat ini miliknya terasa sedang di apit oleh sesuatu yang sangat hangat dan lembut. Mereka mendesis keras ketika milik Kyuhyun masuk sempurna.

"_Hyung, _apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Lirih Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tentu saja tidak tahu, karena ia belum pernah mengalami atau melihat hal semacam ini.

Sungmin tidak menjawab, melainkan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan lalu cepat membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkata-kata selain mengeratkan kedua tangannya ke sisi bantal. Kyuhyun hampir membuka mulutnya tapi ia tahan. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang apa yang sedang menyerang tubuhnya saat ini. Yang ia tahu, miliknya saat ini tengah terkurung ke dalam sesuatu yang sangat-sangat sempit.

"Janganh.. t-tahhanh.. Kyuhhyun-aahh.." dengan jelas Kyuhyun mendengar suara Sungmin yang berubah serak dan terdengar mendesah. Kyuhyun pikir, mungkin laki-laki itu sedang kesakitan. Namun, ia tidak peduli.

Menyadari Kyuhyun yang menahan desahannya, Sungmin sedikit kesal, sehingga ia sedikit mengeluarkan milik Kyuhyun pada _hole _nya – membuat Kyuhyun mendesis, lalu ia hentakkan tubuhnya keras-keras hingga milik Kyuhyun masuk sepenuhnya. Sungmin lakukan itu berkali-kali agar Kyuhyun mau mengeluarkan desahannya.

"Arkh.. Aaakhhh.. _hyunghh!"_

Akhirnya!

Sungmin tersenyum senang.

Setelah beberapa menit, Sungmin mulai sedikit kelelahan, ia kemudian melepaskan milik Kyuhyun sebentar untuk berbaring dan menggantikan Kyuhyun yang saat ini ia tarik ke atas tubuhnya. Ia langsung mengangkang lebar-lebar dan memaksa Kyuhyun untuk kembali memasukinya.

Kyuhyun memang tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi ia tidak bodoh dengan maksud Sungmin yang menariknya ke atas tubuh pria itu. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia menuruti Sungmin untuk kembali memasukkan miliknya.

Awalnya Sungmin yang menggerakkan tubuhnya melawan arah dan membimbing Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya. Lalu setelah terbiasa, Kyuhyun mulai mengerakkan tubuhnya sendiri. Mereka sama-sama mendesah dengan Sungmin yang semakin merapatkan tubuhnya. Disela-sela desahannya, Sungmin tersenyum. Ia melihat Kyuhyun yang terpejam dengan mulut yang terbuka.

"Lebih cepat, Kyuhyun-ah" Sungmin mengelus punggung Kyuhyun pelan membuat Kyuhyun sedikit merinding. Namun, dengan patuh Kyuhyun menuruti Sungmin. Ia bahkan menghentak semakin brutal dan cepat, membuat Sungmin hampir kehabisan napasnya. Mereka berdua membuka mulut meneriakkan desahan dan nama masing-masing. Hingga mereka menyelesaikan _orgasme_ mereka secara bersama-sama.

"Akhhh! Kyuhyun!"

"Akhhhh.. _h-hyung!"_

Kyuhyun ambruk setelah merasakan sesuatu yang melegakan keluar dan memenuhi tubuh Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin, pria itu masih dalam mengatur napasnya lalu memeluk Kyuhyun erat dengan kedua kaki yang ia kalungkan di tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Ini sangat melelahkan, tapi aku sangat menyukainya. Bagaimana denganmu Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Anak itu hanya memejamkan mata sambil mengatur napasnya.

Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu, ia tidak tahu harus membalas apa, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah hal yang baru saja mereka lakukan pasti sangat salah.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" panggil Sungmin. Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun membuka matanya untuk menemukan wajahnya yang sangat dekat dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun meneguk ludah gugup berbeda dengan Sungmin yang menatap ke arahnya terang-terangan.

"Kau bisa mengeluarkan milikmu dari sana Kyuhyun-ah, aku tahu kau masih lelah." Ucapan Sungmin langsung menyadarkan Kyuhyun bahwa saat ini miliknya masih berada di dalam sana. Kyuhyun langsung bangun dan berusaha melepaskan diri namun kedua kaki Sungmin menahannya sehingga ia kembali terjatuh menindih Sungmin. Mereka berdua sama-sama mendesis karena itu.

"Tolong perlahan, ini sedikit perih." Desis Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh. Namun, sial, perlakuannya itu malah membuat ia dan Sungmin merasa ingin melakukannya lagi.

"Jangan menggodaku, Kyuhyun." serak Sungmin. Kyuhyun sedikit memejamkan mata sambil menggeleng.

"Tidak." Lirih Kyuhyun.

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun beringsut mundur dan berusaha tidak memandang tubuh telanjang Sungmin di depannya. Kyuhyun mulai bangkit untuk memakai pakaiannya lagi.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin setelah menyadari Kyuhyun yang sedang berpakaian.

"A-aku mau .."

"Kau tidur di sini saja." Potong Sungmin cepat. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia masih memikirkan sesuatu agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sungmin. Ia akui, yang tadi memanglah nikmat, tapi tetap saja, ia sedikit risi dan ia menyesal. Ia menyesal sempat menikmatinya tadi.

"Ayolaah~" rengek Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak mendengar rengekkan Sungmin, karena biasanya, setelah Kyuhyun melakukan _service_nya pada Sungmin, pria itu akan memukulnya karena dianggap tidak bisa memuaskan nya. Tapi, sekarang? Apa yang ia lihat? Sungmin bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang ingin dituruti permintaannya. Tidak seperti dulu yang selalu menyiksanya jika ia tidak bisa memuaskan Sungmin, kecuali yang tadi. Ia baru pertama kali melakukannya bersama Sungmin.

"Kau milikku sekarang, kau mau meninggalkanku begitu saja?" Sungmin terlihat muram dan sedikit kesal.

"Cepatlah kemari, Kyuhyun!" teriak Sungmin. Kyuhyun gelagapan mendengar Sungmin berteriak. Ia tidak mau Sungmin sampai marah. Ia tidak mau merasakan bagaimana sakitnya dipukuli. Maka Kyuhyun dengan cepat menghampiri Sungmin dan tidur di sebelahnya – dengan sangat terpaksa.

"Aah, aku senang sekali bisa memelukmu seperti ini." Ucap Sungmin setelah berhasil beringsut dan menarik Kyuhyun. Sungmin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Kyuhyun dan tidak mempedulikan tubuh telanjangnya yang kini membuat Kyuhyun risi.

'_Tuhan, kumohon ampuni aku. Aku tidak tahu hal apa yang baru saja kulakukan. Kumohon, lepaskan aku dari hal ini. Aku.. tidak mau melakukan hal yang lebih lagi.'_

Kemudian, mereka pun tertidur dengan Sungmin yang masih memeluk Kyuhyun.

~oOo~

_**Kediaman Keluarga Cho**_

Pagi-pagi sekali keluarga Cho digemparkan dengan kedatangan Lee Sung Jin yang menangis dan meminta pertolongan. Semua panik melihat Sung Jin menangis seperti itu.

Mulai dari orangtua Cho dan Ahra beserta suaminya, mereka mengelilingi Sung Jin yang sedang duduk bersimpuh.

"Tolong, maafkan aku." Mohon Sung Jin.

"Berdirilah, nak. Katakan dengan tenang dan perlahan. Kami akan mendengarkanmu." Ucap Kepala keluarga Cho.

Sung Jin menggeleng dan tetap dalam posisinya yang duduk dengan kepala menunduk.

Semua menghela napas melihat Sung Jin yang keras kepala. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Sung Jin-ah, _noona_ akan sangat menyesal telah membiarkanmu masuk dan mengganggu kami jika kau seperti ini terus." Ahra mulai kesal. Suaminya bahkan mengelus pundaknya agar lebih bersabar.

"Kumohon, maafkan kakakku, a – aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. A –aku sangat menyesal, sungguh." Ucapan Sung Jin membuat semua orang mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya ibu Kyuhyun.

Sung Jin akhirnya mendongak menatap satu persatu semua orang. Ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang hampir kusut karena ia remas sejak tadi. Ia menyerahkannya kepada kepala keluarga Cho dengan takut-takut.

Awalnya ayah Kyuhyun bingung tapi ia tetap menerima itu.

"Setelah kalian memahami itu, aku akan menjelaskannya." Ucap Sung Jin takut-takut.

Semua keluarga Cho mulai menghampiri sang ayah karena penasaran. Mereka membaca satu-persatu kalimat di sana dengan teliti.

Semuanya hening, dan itu membuat Sung Jin merasa jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Ia cemas apa reaksi semua orang setelah membacanya?

_**Laporan Rutin Kesehatan**_

_**Rumah Sakit Umum dan Kejiwaan Seoul.**_

_**Dengan adanya laporan ini, kami dari pihak RS memberitahukan bahwa :**_

_**Nama : Lee Sung Min**_

_**Umur : 25 tahun**_

_**Kode pemeriksaan : CS – 01013788**_

_**Mengalami kelainan jiwa akibat depresi dan tekanan yang masih akan kami telusuri. Pasien memiliki riwayat pendarahan pada bagian alat vital akibat kekerasan dan menjadi korban penanaman rahim illegal.**_

_**Kami selaku tim dokter menganjurkan agar pasien menjalani terapi selama beberapa tahun untuk pemulihan fisik dan mental.**_

_**Sekian laporan ini kami buat, semoga keluarga terkait memberikan keputusan segera mengenai hal yang telah di sebutkan di atas.**_

_**Seoul, 13 Juli 1996**_

_**Dengan hormat.**_

_**Tim Medis RS Seoul**_

Semua tercengang setelah membaca laporan itu. Sung Jin kembali menunduk ketika semua tatapan mengarah padanya.

"Jelaskan semuanya, Lee Sung Jin."

~oOo~

Setelah Sung Jin menjelaskan semuanya, termasuk bagaimana selama ini Sungmin – kakaknya yang telah melakukan hal buruk pada Kyuhyun, seluruh keluarga Cho; Ayah-ibu Cho, Ahra dan suaminya bergegas mendatangi kediaman keluarga Lee. Mereka cemas sekali sampai-sampai mereka melupakan pintu yang belum terkunci dan gerbang yang terbuka lebar. Ini masih pukul 6 pagi, tentu saja para penjaga dan pembantu belum datang. Tapi, mereka tidak mempedulikan itu. Saat ini yang memenuhi pikiran mereka adalah bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun yang mereka yakin sedang berada dalam masalah.

Ibu Kyuhyun tidak henti-hentinya menangisi kebodohan dan ketidakpekaannya pada Kyuhyun. Ia baru menyadari bagaimana Kyuhyun yang selalu membuat alasan ketika Sungmin ingin bertemu dan ingin mengajaknya keluar, ia merasa bodoh karena menganggap Sungmin benar-benar berbuat baik dan membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk sedikit bersenang-senang. Ia menyesal sekali hingga ia merasa tidak pantas menjadi seorang ibu.

"Bagaimana bisa anak seusia Kyuhyun mengalami hal buruk seperti ini?" Lirih ibu Kyuhyun di sela tangisnya. Tidak berbeda dengan Ahra yang menangis di pelukan suaminya, bahkan ia menyalahkan orangtuanya yang terlalu mempercayai Sungmin.

Sedangkan Sung Jin?

Anak itu duduk diam sambil menunduk dalam. Ia merasa tidak pantas untuk angkat bicara saat ini. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia sedikit menyesal memberitahukan ini pada keluarga sebaik keluarga Cho, tapi ia tidak tahan lagi setelah apa yang ia dengar semalam. Sung Jin mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun dan bentakan Sungmin. Sung Jin awalnya mengira mungkin Kyuhyun berbuat kesalahan sehingga Sungmin merasa kesal, namun ia salah. Sangat salah terlebih membiarkan kelakuan kakaknya pada Kyuhyun.

Sung Jin menangis dalam diam, ia benar-benar menyesal. Jika saja ia bisa mencegah Kyuhyun untuk tidak bertemu Sungmin lebih lama, maka kakaknya itu tidak akan pernah tertarik pada Kyuhyun. Ia menyesal telah membiarkan pikirannya menganggap bahwa agar Sungmin bisa dekat dengan seseorang dan bisa mulai menghilangkan depresinya.

Tentang kedua orang tuanya, mereka meninggal setelah mengetahui keadaan Sungmin. Bahkan mereka sempat hampir depresi karena mengetahui itu. Sung Jin ingat bagaimana orang tuanya meninggal secara tidak wajar setelah mengetahui keadaan Sungmin. Orang tuanya tertabrak mobil ketika mereka sedang menjalani _check up_ rutin. Terlebih lagi, Sungmin sempat hilang sebelum beberapa hari kemudian ditemukan pingsan di depan rumahnya sendiri. Dan kenyataan itu jelas sekali bukan kebetulan, seseorang telah merencanakan kehancuran keluarganya.

Namun, kini ia tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Orang itu sudah pergi untuk selamanya. Ya, karena Sung Jin telah memerintahkan semua _bodyguard_nya untuk memburu pelaku. Bila ada yang berpikir mengapa ia tidak menggunakan jasa polisi? Itu karena ia sudah tidak percaya pada para penegak hukum yang katanya bisa memegang kejujuran.

Dulu, mungkin ia bisa bernapas lebih lega karena penghancur sudah dilenyapkan, ia tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Namun, kini yang menjadi penghancur bukanlah orang lain lagi, melainkan kakaknya sendiri. Kakaknya menghancurkan hidup orang lain dan menghancurkan nama baik keluarga Lee.

Sung Jin merasa hidupnya akan benar-benar kacau setelah Sungmin meninggalkannya nanti. Ia tahu, keluarga Cho tidak akan tinggal diam dan akan membawa Sungmin jauh dengannya, lalu ia akan sendiri. Tidak akan ada yang menemaninya lagi di rumah, dan ia yakin setelah ini keluarga Cho benar-benar tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi. Memikirkan itu, hatinya benar-benar sesak.

'_Hyung, maafkan aku.'_

~oOo~

"Brengsek! Mau kemana kau?!"

"Tidak _hyung! _Ampuni aku!"

"Kau ingin mencoba pergi, hah?! Kemari kau Kyuhyun!"

Suasana rumah keluarga Lee pagi itu benar-benar gaduh. Kyuhyun yang menangis meminta ampun dan Sungmin yang berteriak histeris. Mereka saling kejar-kejaran dengan Sungmin yang membawa pemukul di tangannya.

Pagi ini, Kyuhyun berusaha kabur dan itu dengan cepat diketahui Sungmin. Awalnya Kyuhyun hanya beralasan ingin ke kamar mandi, dan Sungmin menjadi curiga karena Kyuhyun lama kembali, hingga ia mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun tengah mencoba turun melalui jendela di dapur. Melihat hal itu membuat Sungmin emosi, hingga kini mereka saling kejar-kejaran – dan menjadi tontonan pagi para _bodyguard _yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena Sungmin tidak ingin ada yang ikut campur.

Kyuhyun menyesal bertindak gegabah dan berakhir menjadi objek kemarahan Sungmin, jika saja ia lebih memikirkan cara yang lebih bagus mungkin ia tidak akan seperti ini.

Kyuhyun berdo'a semoga saja ia bisa selamat. Ia tidak ingin tubuhnya disakiti lagi.

"_Hyung!"_ Kyuhyun berteriak ketika Sungmin menerjangnya dari belakang. Ia sangat terkejut. Sungmin benar-benar cepat menggapai tubuhnya.

"Kubilang berhenti! Apa kau tuli?!" Sungmin berteriak sambil mencengkeram kerah Kyuhyun. Sungmin menduduki perut Kyuhyun dan tidak mempedulikan rintihan Kyuhyun.

"Arkgh.. maafkan aku, _hyung_. Kumohon lepaskan aku."

Sungmin mendecih mendengarnya. Sungmin benar-benar benci pada kata 'lepaskan' – itu berarti ia akan melepaskan Kyuhyun, begitu? Tidak! Sungmin tidak ingin apa yang sudah bersamanya dan telah menjadi miliknya pergi begitu saja.

"Aaaarggh." Teriak Kyuhyun. Sungmin menampar pipinya sangat kuat sampai-sampai sudut bibirnya robek. Kyuhyun berusaha tidak menangis lebih keras tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia saat ini tidak bisa melawan Sungmin yang sedang dalam emosi.

"Kenapa kau menangis?! Seharusnya aku yang melakukannya Kyuhyun!" Teriak Sungmin sambil menangis. Sungmin kembali menampar Kyuhyun hingga kedua sudut bibir anak itu robek.

"_Hyungh, _kumohon. Ja – "

"Seharusnya aku yang memohon padamu! aku tidak ingin kau pergi kau tahu?! setelah apa yang kita lakukan kau mau meninggalkanku begitu saja, hah?!" Sungmin berteriak sambil menangis dan itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit takut.

"Aaaarrggghhh. Brengseek! Kalian mau meninggalkan aku?! Kenapa?! Apa yang sudah kulakukaan!" Sungmin menjambak rambutnya kuat. Ia menangis dengan posisi yang masih sama – menduduki perut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu tidak bisa menahan tangisannya lebih lama lagi. Ia bahkan memanggil nama orang tuanya disela-sela tangisannya.

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh pergi dariku!" Sungmin tiba-tiba berdiri lalu membuang tongkat pemukul di samping kirinya. Ia menarik Kyuhyun untuk berdiri kemudian menyeretnya menuju tangga.

"_Hyung!"_ Kyuhyun berteriak dan menghempaskan Sungmin hingga pria itu terjatuh. Sungmin terkejut mendapat perlakuan berani Kyuhyun, selama ini yang Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun tidak akan berani padanya seperti ini. Sungmin berdiri dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang menatap matanya.

"Sudah cukup! Aku bilang tidak ya tidak, _hyung!_ Kau tidak bisa memaksa orang lain seperti ini." Kyuhyun berteriak tepat di depan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tahu, apa yang dilakukannya ini tidak akan membuat semuanya lebih baik, tapi ia tidak peduli lagi. Mungkin selama ini ia hanya diam Sungmin memaksanya untuk melakukan hal-hal yang belum pernah ia lakukan, namun kini ia harus berani atau ia akan berakhir melakukan hal-hal buruk lebih banyak lagi.

Sungmin mematung sesaat setelah Kyuhyun membentaknya. Ia tentu saja terkejut.

"K – Kyuhyun?" Sungmin seperti memastikan bahwa yang di depannya adalah Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggeleng tidak ingin pikiran buruk mengenai Kyuhyun hinggap begitu saja. Sungmin perlahan maju lalu mencoba menyentuh pipi kanan Kyuhyun namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun menepisnya.

"Tidak! Sudah cukup! Aku tidak mau lagi!" Kyuhyun kembali berteriak. Matanya sudah memerah karena luapan emosi yang selama ini ia tahan. Kyuhyun mulai mundur tidak ingin Sungmin mendekat lagi padanya.

Sedangkan Sungmin? pria itu mematung di tempat. Sungmin tertegun.

"Tidak mau lagi?" ulang Sungmin lirih.

"Tidak mau lagi?" ulang Sungmin lagi. Sungmin terus mengulangnya sampai air matanya kembali terurai. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh luka.

"Kau.. tidak ingin bersamaku lagi?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia lebih memilih diam dan memperhatikan wajah Sungmin yang memperlihatkan luka. Kyuhyun tahu, Sungmin terluka karena perkataannya, tapi sekali lagi ia tidak akan peduli.

"Jawab aku Kyuhyun!" Sungmin berteriak. Kyuhyun mundur satu langkah karena Sungmin tiba-tiba meraih pundaknya dan memegangnya erat sekali.

"Lepaskan aku!" Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan tangan Sungmin namun Sungmin semakin erat memegangnya.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kau tega sekali mengatakan itu padaku Kyuhyun?!" teriak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, ia hanya memejamkan matanya karena Sungmin terus berteriak di depan wajahnya.

"Katakan apa alasanmu?!"

"Jawab aku! Kyuhyun!"

"Aku sudah menyerahkan tubuhku padamu! Lalu kau akan pergi begitu saja?! Seharusnya.."

"Seharusnya kau sadar apa yang tengah kau katakan, _hyung!"_ Potong Kyuhyun cepat.

"Kau yang selalu memaksaku! Aku tidak tahu apa-apa!" lanjut Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin kembali tertegun.

"Jadi kau menyesal?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Ya! Aku sangat menyesal! Aku menyesal pernah mengenalmu! Aku menyesal membiarkanmu memperlakukanku seenaknya! Dan aku sangat menyesal mengetahui bahwa keluargamu pernah dekat dengan keluargaku! Aku menyesali semuanya!" Kyuhyun berteriak mencurahkan isi hatinya.

Sungmin terkejut mendengarnya, ia bahkan terlihat pucat sekali saat ini.

"Kau.."

"KYUHYUN!"

Tiba-tiba beberapa orang masuk ke dalam rumahnya, sontak membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh.

"Ayah! Ibu!" Kyuhyun balas memanggil orang-orang yang memanggilnya tadi. Seketika ada perasaan lega. Akhirnya, mereka datang.

"Ayah, ibu aku.."

"Tidak! Berhenti di sana!" Sungmin tiba-tiba menarik lengan Kyuhyun agar tidak menghampiri keluarganya. Ia khawatir keluarga Cho mengambil Kyuhyunnya. Ia tidak mau.

"Sungmin? lepaskan anakku. Kami tidak akan melukaimu, kami benar-benar memohon padamu." Ibu Kyuhyun maju beberapa langkah dengan hati-hati. Wanita itu sangat berhati-hati, ia tidak ingin anaknya dilukai bila ia salah berucap.

"Tidak! Kalian tidak boleh mengambilnya dariku! Dia milikku sekarang!" Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar Sungmin kembali histeris. Kyuhyun memandang anggota keluarganya sambil menggeleng – mengisyaratkan agar mereka berhati-hati atau Sungmin akan berbuat nekat.

"Sungmin! sebenarnya apa maumu hah?! Lepaskan adikku!" semua orang menatap Ahra yang tiba-tiba maju menghampiri Sungmin dengan penuh emosi. Mereka terbelalak – terkejut melihat Ahra yang tiba-tiba berlari.

"Ahra! Tenangkan dirimu!" Suami Ahra menarik cepat lengan istrinya. Ia tidak ingin Ahra bertindak gegabah dan terluka.

"Apa aku harus tenang setelah apa yang dia lakukan pada Kyuhyun?!" Ahra menunjuk Sungmin sambil berteriak.

"Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan!?" Tidak disangka Sungmin balas berteriak.

"Kyuhyun.. sudah menjadi milikku sekarang!" Sungmin kembali berteriak membuat suasana hening seketika.

"Sungmin, kami tahu, jadi tenanglah. Kami hanya ingin melihat Kyuhyun lebih dekat.."

"Tidak ibu. Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya seperti ini terus." Potong Ahra cepat.

"Ayah! Lakukan sesuatu! Seret orang gila itu dari sini dan bawa dia ke rumah sakit!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Ahra, kau harus tenang. Sungmin sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik, kita harus mencari jalan agar ia tidak bertindak diluar kendali." Ucapan Ayahnya membuat Ahra menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Jadi kalian membiarkan ini lebih lama? Apa karena dia anak seorang Lee maka kalian jadi seperti ini? Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?!"

"Ayah dan ibu hanya..."

"Sudah cukup! Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan di rumahku hah?! Kubilang Kyuhyun milikku! Kalian.."

"_Hyung!_ Aku bukan milikmu!" Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi diam kini membalas. Sontak Sungmin menoleh.

"Tidak! Kau milikku!" Sungmin langsung menarik Kyuhyun menjauh dari semua orang. Ia tidak ingin siapapun mengambil Kyuhyun darinya.

"_Hyung!_ Lepaskan Kyuhyun! dia bukan milikmu! Dia milik keluarganya!" Tiba-tiba Sung Jin muncul dan menghalangi langkah Sungmin.

"Minggir Sungjin!"

"_Hyung!_ Dengarkan aku!" Sungjin tidak mau kalah. Ia kembali menghalangi jalan Sungmin.

"Lihatlah Kyuhyun! dia begitu tertekan karenamu!" lanjutnya lagi. Sungmin menoleh untuk melihat Kyuhyun dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang tampak kacau.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Sungjin! Kalian semua tidak tahu!" Sungmin langsung memeluk Kyuhyun sambil menggeleng.

"Iya kan Kyuhyun? mereka sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa." Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun seolah bertanya apa yang telah ia katakan.

"Ayah! Cepat lakukan sesuatu! Pria gila itu akan melukai Kyuhyun!" Ahra menunjuk Sungmin dengan wajah paniknya.

"Sungmin, kami mohon.."

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan melukai seseorang yang telah menyetubuhiku!"

Hening. Semua orang mencerna ucapan Sungmin yang sedikit frontal. Mereka terkejut tak terkecuali Kyuhyun,

"Kalian terkejut? Hhh tentu saja begitu, jadi biarkan Kyuhyun bersamaku. Dia harus bertanggung jawab!"

Dan ucapan Sungmin membuat semua orang menahan napasnya. Bukan, bukan karena ucapan Sungmin yang meminta Kyuhyun untuk bersamanya, tetapi lebih dari itu. Mereka semua tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila keadaannya sudah seperti itu.

Setelah hening beberapa saat, akhirnya kepala keluarga Cho angkat bicara – yang membuat semua orang tidak kalah terkejutnya.

"Sungjin, panggilkan _bodyguard_mu, bawa paksa Sungmin ke rumah sakit, biar aku yang mengurus Kyuhyun. Aku akan memberinya pelajaran, dan mengirimnya ke tempat di mana dia tidak akan bisa keluar. Dan mungkin.. aku akan mengurungnya."

**~oOo~ **

_**Ten years later..**_

_**Juli 2016 **_

_**Seoul, South Korea.**_

_Masa lalu, semua orang mungkin bisa mengatakan istilah masa lalu akan terkikis oleh waktu. Masa lalu seberat apapun pasti akan terlupakan setelah sekian lama dan banyak hal lain yang menutupinya. Namun, itu hanya istilah orang-orang yang memaksa agar mereka melupakan masa lalu mereka sendiri. Ya, itu yang mereka lakukan tapi tidak untukku – karena yang kutahu, masa lalu itu tidak akan pernah terhapus sekalipun kau berusaha menghapusnya. Terlebih masa lalu yang menyakitkan – sangat sulit untuk disingkirkan._

Hari ini adalah hari selasa, di mana Kyuhyun baru saja kembali ke tempat di mana ia di besarkan. Kyuhyun kini sudah banyak sekali berubah, ia menjadi lebih dewasa dan berbadan tegap. Ia sekarang menjadi pria tampan dan menawan. Semua wanita akan meliriknya berulang kali hanya untuk melihat bagaimana tampannya Kyuhyun. Hanya saja, sebagian besar dari mereka tidak akan berani mendekat. Mereka akan berpikir dua kali hanya untuk menyapa atau mungkin sekadar tersenyum, karena siapapun bisa menyadarinya bahwa betapa dingin dan menyeramkannya aura Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tumbuh menjadi pria yang lebih tangguh dan pemberani. Ia akan melawan sesuatu yang akan atau telah mencoba mengganggunya dengan cara yang sedikit lebih kasar. Dia tidak akan segan-segan melukai atau bila perlu membunuh siapapun yang berani mengusiknya.

Ya, Kyuhyun yang sekarang tidak sama lagi dengan Kyuhyun yang dulu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, selamat datang." Kyuhyun menyambut sebuah pelukan dari ibunya. Ia tersenyum tipis dan tidak memberikan ekspresi lain selain ekspresi datar.

"Sudah berapa lama terakhir kita tidak bertemu? Tiga tahun? Aah ibu sangat merindukanmu, anakku."

"Dua tahun lalu terakhir aku berkunjung ke mari, ibu." balas Kyuhyun.

"Ah, benarkah? Ibu sudah tidak terlalu ingat." Kekeh ibunya.

Mereka kemudian saling berbincang di dalam ruang keluarga bersama Ahra dan suaminya yang kini sedang menggendong balita.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu di sana, Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Ahra. Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahu sebelum berkata..

"Semuanya terkendali, tidak ada yang harus dicurigai."

"_Aigoo,_ gaya bicaramu sudah berubah, ya." Ahra menggeleng sambil tertawa.

"Lalu, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" kini suami Ahra bertanya. Pria itu sedikit kesulitan karena anaknya selalu memegang bibirnya, ia tertawa kecil lalu memandang Kyuhyun lagi.

"Memegang kendali sebuah perusahaan memang tidak mudah, tapi sampai saat ini semua masih dalam kendaliku." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun, saat ini berubah menjadi pria dewasa yang sangat disiplin serta bertanggung jawab, dan perubahan itu mempengaruhi sikap Kyuhyun yang dingin. Ia hanya akan menjawab bila ada yang bertanya, kecuali bila ia sedang membutuhkan sesuatu atau ingin tahu sesuatu, selebihnya tidak, Kyuhyun tidak begitu menyukai acara ramah-tamah ataupun hal-hal yang melibatkan senyuman lebar dan tertawa lepas – ia sudah meninggalkannya bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Aku tidak melihat ayah." Itu bukan merupakan sebuah pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan yang mengarah pada semua orang agar menjawabnya.

"Ayahmu sedang bersama.."

"Kami pulang! Neneeeeeek! Bibiiii! Pamaaan! Lihatlah apa yang kubawa!" Tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki dengan tubuh berisinya berlari dan menghambur kepelukan neneknya.

"_Aigoo, _hati-hati, sayang. Jangan berlari seperti itu." Ibu Kyuhyun berujar.

"Haaah! Sandeul-ah~ kau meninggalkan kakek lagiii." Dan tidak lama seorang pria paruh baya masuk sambil memegang pinggangnya. Ia tampak sekali kelelahan.

"Yaah, kakek lama sekali jalannya. Sandeul tidak sabar ingin sekali pulang." Anak yang bernama Sandeul merengut membuat siapapun merasa gemas melihatnya.

"Yak! Masih kecil sudah berani pada orang tua bagaimana nanti, _eoh_?" Ahra menarik lengan Sandeul lalu mencubit pipi gembilnya gemas.

"Aish bibi! Hentikkan! Pipiku akan memerah tahu!" Sandeul menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Semua orang tertawa melihatnya, kecuali satu orang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun? kapan kau datang?" setelah menyadari bahwa ternyata ada Kyuhyun yang diam sejak tadi, sang ayah menghampirinya.

"Kau sudah banyak berubah." Lanjut sang ayah.

"Bagaimana dengan ayah?"

Ayah Kyuhyun merentangkan tangan sebentar sambil mengendikkan bahu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku masih sehat."

Kyuhyun tidak berkata-kata lagi selain mengangguk.

Menyadari sang kakek sedang berbicara dengan orang lain, dan mendengar suara _bass_ khas yang _familier_ di telinganya, Sandeul langsung menoleh lalu terkejut menemukan seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya menatapnya tanpa senyuman – seperti biasa.

"_Daddy?"_ lirih Sandeul.

Apa benar ini sosok yang selama dua tahun ini selalu ia rindukan?

Sandeul mendekat dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca, ia benar-benar merindukan sosok di depannya ini. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, pria itu hanya balas menatap mata bening Sandeul dalam diam – membuat semua orang di sana seperti menunggu bagaimana respons Kyuhyun.

"_Daddy,_ kapan pulang? Sandeul.."

"Sepertinya aku harus segera mandi. Hari ini aku lelah sekali." Tanpa diduga Kyuhyun langsung bangkit – meninggalkan semua pasang mata yang memandang kecewa padanya.

Mereka tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan tetap seperti itu. Kyuhyun masih mengabaikan Sandeul, seorang anak laki-laki yang selalu menatap ke arahnya penuh harap untuk mendapat sedikit saja kasih sayang darinya.

"Oh, Sandeulie, bukankah kau membawa sesuatu? Mana? Bibi mau lihat!" Ahra tiba-tiba memecah keheningan. Sandeul menoleh dengan senyum tipisnya lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya yang sedang memegang plastik berisi ikan hias yang cantik.

"Ini.. untuk bibi saja. Sandeul mau tidur, Sandeul lelaah sekali sejak tadi berlari." Sandeul memberikan kantung plastik itu pada Ahra sambil tersenyum masam. Kemudian, Sandeul pergi menuju kamarnya tanpa sepatah katapun. Mereka semua memandang Sandeul sendu.

"Sampai kapan... Kyuhyun akan mendiamkan anaknya?" tanya sang ibu lirih.

**~oOo~ **

Saat ini sudah pukul dua malam, dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya kini penuh dengan bayangan masa lalunya yang tidak sedikitpun hilang, ditambah setiap kali ia memandang mata bening anak laki-laki itu – mengingatkannya dengan seseorang yang hingga saat ini tidak pernah ia temui kembali.

Kyuhyun ingat bahkan tidak pernah melupakan kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu, bukan karena ia sangat ingin kembali ke masa itu melainkan bagaimana sulitnya ia berusaha melupakan semuanya. Dan jujur saja sampai saat ini Kyuhyun masih trauma. Kyuhyun akan selalu menghindari setiap pria yang lebih tua darinya, tidak peduli bila itu adalah _client_ pentingnya. Bukan, bukan karena ia takut, ia hanya tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang lagi. ia tidak ingin semua penderitaannya di masa lalu terulang lagi. Ia akui saat ini ia memang menjelma menjadi seorang pria yang dingin dan tak tersentuh, namun dalam lubuk hatinya ia tetaplah seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang pernah mengalami masa-masa sulit.

Kyuhyun mencoba memejamkan matanya berulang kali, tapi tidak bisa. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya.

Inilah yang tidak ia suka. Setiap bayangan masa lalu melintas, ia selalu seperti ini – tidak bisa tidur sama sekali.

"Ck! Sial!" Umpatnya.

Memutuskan untuk bangun sepenuhnya, Kyuhyun langsung keluar dari kamar untuk mencari udara segar di halaman belakang. Tidak peduli ini dini hari, Kyuhyun hanya ingin mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya saat ini

Ketika baru saja ia akan membuka pintu belakang rumahnya, ia dikejutkan dengan sebuah bayangan di balik tangga. Ia mendekati bayangan itu dengan langkah perlahan. Ia menyipitkan matanya di bawah sinar temaram ini untuk memastikan sesuatu.

Baru saja ia akan melanjutkan langkah ke empatnya, tiba-tiba bayangan itu berbalik menatapnya. Kyuhyun terkejut hingga mundur selangkah.

"_Daddy?"_

Bayangan itu perlahan berubah menjadi jelas ketika seseorang itu mendekat ke arahnya.

"_Dad.."_

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Potongnya cepat. Tiba-tiba ia jadi tidak ingin kembali melanjutkan niatnya untuk mencari udara segar.

Entah mengapa dan bagaimana saat ini ia tampak khawatir ketika menemukan wajah anak laki-laki ini memandangnya sayu.

"_Daddy... _Sandeul... s – sakit." setelah mengucapkan itu tiba-tiba tubuh Sandeul ambruk, refleks Kyuhyun menangkapnya ke dalam pelukan.

" A – ada apa denganmu!" Kyuhyun panik ketika merasakan bagaimana panasnya kulit Sandeul. Ia menggoyangkan tubuh anak lelaki itu bermaksud untuk membuatnya sadar namun percuma. Anak itu pingsan.

"A – apa i–ni.. Astaga!" Kyuhyun terkejut ketika ia merasakan lengannya basah karena suatu cairan yang mengalir dari hidung Sandeul. Dengan tergesa Kyuhyun berdiri dengan menggendong Sandeul. Ia berteriak meminta agar semua orang bangun dan membantunya untuk membawa Sandeul ke rumah sakit. Ia tidak peduli dengan egonya saat ini, karena yang terpenting adalah bagaimana ia harus segera mencari pertolongan untuk anak ini.

**~oOo~ **

Setelah beberapa jam berada di rumah sakit, dan mengetahui kondisi Sandeul yang demam disertai gejala anemianya, Kyuhyun tidak beranjak dari ruang tunggu sama sekali. Bahkan ketika Sandeul sadar dan mencari dirinya ia tidak beranjak dari sana. Semua keluarganya memandangnya kesal karena sebesar apapun ia membenci Sandeul, ia tetaplah seorang ayah dari anak itu.

Di saat seperti ini Kyuhyun ternyata masih menuruti egonya, ia seolah tidak peduli dengan kondisi Sandeul saat ini yang terus-menerus menangis memanggil namanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah sekali saja turuti permintaan anakmu, dia sedang sakit sekarang. Ibu mohon temui Sandeul meski hanya beberapa menit saja." Ini sudah keempat kali ibunya memohon padanya, dan ia sama sekali tidak merespons.

"Haah, benar-benar! Kyuhyun! Pikirkan anakmu sekali saja kenapa kau terus-menerus menuruti egomu itu hah? Bila Sandeul bukan anakmu kami tidak akan memaksamu seperti ini!" Ahra menghampiri Kyuhyun sambil berkacak pinggang. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memandang kakaknya tanpa minat.

"Aku memang tidak berharap memiliki anak sepertinya."

Kyuhyun memandang anggota keluarganya satu-persatu dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Seharusnya kalian tahu aku sangat tidak menginginkannya sebagai..."

"Cukup!" tiba-tiba tanpa terduga sang ibu menamparnya. Semua orang terkejut tak terkecuali Kyuhyun yang memandang kosong ke kiri – akibat tamparan ibunya yang sangat berpengaruh padanya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendapat tamparan dari ibunya sendiri.

"Sudah cukup Kyuhyun! Kau harus menerimanya bagaimanapun keadaannya. Dia tetaplah darah dagingmu, dia cucuku dan dia bagian dari keluarga Cho." Lanjut ibunya dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Dia tetap anakmu sampai kapanpun. Kau tidak bisa menyangkalnya, tidak akan pernah bisa Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun mematung mendengar ucapan ibunya. Ia tidak bisa menjawab atau balas memandang ibunya. Dan Kyuhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang mencubit hatinya ketika satu-persatu keluarganya meninggalkan dirinya sendirian. Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya menahan sesuatu.

Ia ingin sekali berteriak dengan mengatakan bagaimana bisa semua orang mengambil kesimpulan sebelum mengetahui apa alasannya? Bagaimanapun ia juga terluka, mengapa mereka tidak mengerti itu?

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk bangkit dan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan.

**~oOo~ **

Ketika semua keluarganya meninggalkan ruangan Sandeul untuk sarapan, Kyuhyun baru memberanikan diri mengunjungi anaknya itu. Tidak ada yang ia lakukan selain memandang lurus Sandeul yang tertidur pulas. Ia memang tidak berniat menemani atau berlama-lama di sini.

Sandeul, anak itu selalu membuat hatinya serasa campur aduk sampai-sampai entah perasaan yang mana yang ia tujukan pada anak itu. Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah mengatakan jika ia membenci Sandeul, dan sejujurnya ia masih menyimpan ruang dihatinya untuk anak itu. Hanya saja... ia tidak berani mengakuinya. Ia hanya tidak ingin terlalu larut ke dalam perasaan yang akan membawanya pada fakta bahwa ia tidak bisa melupakan orang itu. Kyuhyun menggeleng ketika tiba-tiba wajah orang itu melintas dalam benaknya, bahkan ia sedang tidak memikirkan orang itu tapi mengapa seolah ia dipaksa untuk mengingatnya?

Kyuhyun memandang Sandeul cukup lama hingga tanpa sadar tangannya telah membelai wajah anak itu. Kyuhyun merasa hatinya menghangat ketika kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit Sandeul.

Kyuhyun perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya tepat ke arah Sandeul dengan pandangan sendunya, Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana hatinya merasa merindukan sesuatu ketika wajahnya berjarak beberapa senti dari anaknya ini.

Kyuhyun nyaris saja menempelkan bibirnya pada pipi bulat Sandeul sebelum anak itu tiba-tiba membuka mata. Sandeul terkejut tentu saja, wajahnya saat ini sangat dekat dengan ayahnya. Kyuhyun pun sama terkejutnya, ia hanya bisa mematung dalam posisi yang seperti ini. Mereka saling berpandangan sebelum salah satu dari mereka memecah keheningan.

"_Daddy?_"

Kyuhyun tetap tidak beranjak. Ia tidak menjawab ketika Sandeul memanggilnya.

"_Daddy? _A – apa yang.." Sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sandeul merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut yang menyentuh pipi kiri dan kanannya. Sandeul terkejut sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu.

Sandeul memandang Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Baru saja, untuk pertama kalinya, ia mendapatkan ciuman seorang ayah. Mengetahui fakta bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya membuat matanya memanas. Ia sangat bahagia. Sandeul berkaca-kaca memandang ayahnya yang balas memandangnya – yang kali ini tidak menampakan tatapan dingin seperti biasanya.

"Cepatlah sembuh." Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sandeul kali ini benar-benar menangis. Sandeul langsung memeluk leher Kyuhyun tak peduli apa yang ia lakukan akan membuat Kyuhyun risi atau bahkan marah. Sandeul tidak peduli, karena saat ini ia sangat bahagia. Ya, ia sangat bahagia dengan perhatian sederhana Kyuhyun padanya untuk yang pertama kalinya. Sandeul menangis sesenggukan sambil terus memanggil nama ayahnya.

"_Daddy.. Daddy.. Daddy.."_

Kyuhyun sempat menahan sesuatu yang mencubit hatinya ketika ia mendengar tangisan Sandeul, ini terasa menyakitkan untuknya dan ia bahkan tidak percaya pada apa yang telah ia lakukan. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia memeluk Sandeul. Kyuhyun memandang kepala Sandeul dari samping lalu menciumya.

Bagaimanapun ia tetaplah seorang ayah. Seberapa besar ia membenci masa lalu itu, ia tetaplah seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang masih memiliki hati. Kyuhyun mungkin tidak mengatakannya, namun saat ini siapapun akan tahu hanya dengan melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun memandang anaknya penuh dengan... rasa sayang sebagai seorang ayah pada anaknya.

Mereka masih terlarut dalam suasana hingga mereka tidak menyadari bahwa kini seluruh anggota keluarganya memandang penuh haru pada adegan ayah dan anak itu. Ada perasaan yang sangat lega di hati ketika menyaksikan bagaimana pada akhirnya Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa membenci anaknya. Sekali lagi, bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun tetaplah seorang ayah dari anak bernama Cho Sandeul.

"Mereka manis sekali, ibu." Ahra memandang penuh haru.

"Akhirnya kau bisa menerimanya, anakku." Itu lirih ibu Kyuhyun. Mereka semua memandang penuh bahagia. Pada akhirnya, seorang ayah tidak akan bisa membenci darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Aku sudah tahu Kyuhyun tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya, karena tidak mungkin ia sepanik itu ketika melihat kondisi Sandeul." Ucap sang ayah.

"Dan nyatanya dia peduli membawa anaknya ke rumah sakit." lanjut sang ayah kemudian.

Semua mengiyakan ucapan ayahnya, memang benar Kyuhyun yang paling panik di sini ketika mengetahui kondisi Sandeul. Mereka tahu seorang ayah seperti Kyuhyun tidak akan mengabaikan anaknya yang sedang sakit, ya meski dengan usaha apapun Kyuhyun menutupinya.

"Semoga, setelah ini kau bisa menerimanya anakku. Kalian sudah cukup lama saling menderita."

**~oOo~ **

_**Ilsan, South Korea**_

Di sebuah rumah sederhana, ada seorang pria muda yang memandang ke arah salah satu pintu kamar. Ia sangat gelisah dan juga khawatir. Ia sudah berusaha masuk ke dalam kamar itu namun sia-sia saja, pintu kamar itu dikunci dari dalam. Ini sudah pukul sembilan malam dan ia sama sekali belum makan malam, ia bahkan tidak memikirkan perutnya saat ini. Ia sedang memikirkan bagaimana keadaan seseorang di dalam sana.

Seolah frustasi, ia memutuskan untuk mendobrak pintu kamar itu dan tidak mempedulikan ia harus menahan sakit di pundaknya setelah ini.

"_Hyung!"_ teriaknya setelah berhasil mendobrak pintu itu.

Ia dapat melihat ada seorang pria yang sedang duduk memandang jendela. Ia menghela napas lega ketika melihat pria itu masih aman.

"Sungmin _hyung._" Panggilnya lagi namun tidak mendapat respon.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu, ayo makan setelah itu minum obatnya." Dengan sabar ia meraih salah satu lengan kakaknya. Namun, ia langsung terkejut ketika mendapati darah yang menetes dari pergelangan kakaknya itu.

"Astaga! Apa kau mencoba bunuh diri lagi?" Ia dengan cepat meraih lengan Sungmin untuk berdiri.

"Aku harus menghentikan darahmu, kau tunggu aku di sini. Aku akan.."

"Tidak. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya Sungjin." Sungjin merasakan lengannya di tarik. Sungmin memandangnya.

"Tapi kau.."

"Apa gunanya bila kau menghentikan ini?" Sungmin mengangkat lengan kirinya yang sudah berlumuran darah – dan itu membuat Sungjin sangat terkejut.

"_H –hyung!"_

"Karena tak ada gunanys untukku hidup." Sungmin memandang kosong ke arah Sungjin.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh mengatakan itu. Aku masih di sini, _hyung. _Aku selalu ada untukmu." Sungjin memandang Sungmin sedih, ia hampir saja menangis melihat bagaimana keadaan kakaknya yang seperti ini.

Tidak mempedulikan ucapan Sungmin sebelumnya, Sungjin bergegas mencari kotak obat. Sedangkan Sungmin, pria itu tidak menolak ketika Sungjin kembali mengobati lukanya.

Sungmin memandang Sungjin yang kini sedang mati-matian menahan tangisannya, ia tahu ia sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan Sungjin. Bahkan sekarang Sungjin dengan sangat sabar membersihkan lukanya.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luka yang telah dibersihkan Sungjin, ia tersenyum getir. Seberapa banyak ia mencoba melukai dirinya sendiri, selalu ada Sungjin yang menyembuhkan dan juga merawatnya. Tapi tidak untuk luka lain dalam hatinya. Luka di dalam hatinya tidak akan ada yang bisa mengobatinya kecuali orang itu. Orang yang sudah bertahun-tahun ini pergi meninggalkannya dengan luka samar yang kini semakin terlihat jelas. Hatinya benar-benar sakit ketika mengingat bagaimana dulu ia mendapat penolakan, bagaimana semua orang memandangnya tidak suka, dan bagaimana ia mendapatkan kenyataan bahwa orang itu pergi dan tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengannya. Kenyataan yang terakhir membuat air matanya jatuh. Ini sudah sekian kali ia menangisi masa lalu yang hingga saat ini sangat membekas di dalam pikiran maupun hatinya.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya merasakan luka yang amat perih dalam hatinya.

'_Aku.. sangat merindukanmu.. Kyuhyun'_

**~oOo~ **

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ia di pindahkan ke tempat yang bahkan jauh dari kota –tempat kakek dan neneknya dulu tinggal untuk benar-benar merasakan bagaimana rasanya diasingkan oleh keluarganya selama beberapa tahun sampai ia menginjak umur 20 tahun – dan itu sangat mempengaruhi dirinya. Memang, tidak sepenuhnya diasingkan karena ayah dan ibunya tidak akan tega melakukan itu, tapi tetap saja hidup seorang diri dengan hanya ditemani beberapa pembantu – tidaklah menyenangkan.

Ia selalu memikirkan ini selama di tempat itu tentang bagaimana bisa kesalahan orang lain yang memaksanya berbuat kesalahan menjadi sebuah hukuman untuknya? Seharusnya orang itu yang dihukum dan bukan dirinya yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia jadi seperti merasa bahwa yang paling menyedihkan adalah dirinya.

Namun, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dalam hatinya ketika mendengar bahwa orang itu sama sekali tidak membaik, dan itu karena dirinya yang selalu menolak untuk kembali bertemu dengan orang itu. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin menemui seseorang yang sudah melukainya, yang sudah meracuni otak polosnya dengan hal-hal dewasa, dan yang sudah merampas senyumannya. Seharusnya semua orang tahu bagaimana ia tidak ingin kembali bertemu dengan orang itu.

Semua orang selalu memaksanya untuk menemui orang itu dengan alasan bahwa kehadirannya mungkin akan memengaruhi kondisi yang semakin buruk menjadi lebih baik. Terkadang ia tertawa melihat bagaimana orang tuanya memaksanya seperti itu, karena mereka seperti tidak mempedulikan perasaannya. Bagaimana dulu mereka yang menghukumnya malah kini memintanya untuk kembali bertemu dengan orang itu? sebenarnya apa hidupnya bisa dikendalikan semua orang? Mengapa mereka tidak pernah mengerti? Dan hal yang tidak pernah terbayangkan olehnya adalah alasan mereka yang terus memintanya untuk bertemu dengan orang itu karena – ternyata orang itu hamil. Ia sangat-sangat terkejut, tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa seorang pria hamil dan itu gara-gara _sperma_nya yang secara paksa keluar karena perbuatan orang itu?

Mereka semua memaksa dirinya untuk menemuinya karena hal itu? Ia menolak keras, tentu saja. Itu semakin membuatnya tidak ingin menemui orang itu. Hingga ketika bayi itu lahir, mereka membawanya dengan beralasan itu adalah tanggung jawabnya.

Ini semakin sulit saja, karena kehadiran bayi itu membuatnya tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan orang itu. Bahkan ia bisa melihat bagaimana rupa yang sangat mirip dengan orang itu – membuatnya frustasi saja.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." Kyuhyun tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapatkan kakaknya barada di kamarnya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari pintu kamarnya di buka.

"Sandeul.. mencarimu. Dia tidak mau makan jika kau tidak menemaninya makan." Seolah tahu bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun, Ahra memelankan suaranya di akhir.

"Di mana dia?" namun ternyata ia salah, karena Kyuhyun saat ini berdiri dan bertanya padanya. Ahra tersenyum dalam hati.

"Di kamar." Setelah itu Ahra pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Ini sudah dua hari yang lalu sejak Sandeul dibawa ke rumah sakit dan di mana Kyuhyun akhirnya memilih untuk menerima Sandeul. Tapi ini pertama kalinya ia di minta – oleh anaknya untuk menemaninya makan.

Kyuhyun memandang Sandeul yang kini balas memandangnya penuh harap. Mungkin dulu ia akan selalu menghindari anak itu tapi sekarang ia tidak akan menghindar.

"_Daddy?_ Sandeul.." Kyuhyun dapat mendengar suara anaknya yang ragu-ragu. Ia tahu, anaknya masih belum terbiasa meminta sesuatu padanya.

Kyuhyun meraih mangkuk berisi bubur dan menyendok isinya. Ia arahkan sendokkannya pada Sandeul tapi anak itu tidak segera membuka mulutnya.

"Kenapa? Makanlah."

Sandeul mengangguk dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Anak itu ternyata sangat tersentuh dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih, _daddy._ Terima kasih sudah menyayangi Sandeul." Sandeul tersenyum disela-sela kunyahannya. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya memandang Sandeul seperti sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"Ya," hanya itu jawabannya. Namun, itu sangat berarti bagi Sandeul, ia kini bisa melebarkan senyumannya dengan lega. Ia sangat senang.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu, aku akan menyuapimu." Lanjut Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Uhm!"

Kyuhyun memandang raut bahagia Sandeul hanya karena ia yang menyuapinya seperti ini. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang melegakan di dalam hatinya. Melihat anak kandungnya yang tak ia pedulikan dari dulu kini tersenyum bahagia padanya –ternyata rasanya seperti ini.

'_Aku tetap tidak bisa membenci anakku sendiri.'_

_~oOo~ _

"Kali ini Kyuhyun, temuilah dia bahkan jika ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Setelah selesai menyuapi Sandeul dan memastikan anaknya tidur, Kyuhyun ditarik oleh kakaknya ke ruang keluarga – di mana semua orang memandangnya penuh harap.

Mereka memintanya untuk menemui orang itu karena sesuatu hal yang buruk menimpa orang itu. Mereka mengatakan bagaimana kondisi yang akhir-akhir ini semakin menurun dan itu karena orang itu sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Ia sudah lelah untuk menolak namun ia tetap tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang itu.

"Dulu kalian yang menghukumku karena ulahnya, dan sekarang kalian memintaku untuk menemuinya?" semua orang terdiam mendengar Kyuhyun. Mereka seperti menyesal sampai-sampai tidak berani membalas Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kalian mengkhawatirkan kondisinya tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku." Itu pernyataan yang Kyuhyun berikan.

Kyuhyun memandang semua anggota keluarganya satu-satu.

"Bukan begitu Kyuhyun-ah, hanya saja ia benar-benar membutuhkanmu. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana ia yang.."

"Gila. Aku tahu itu. Dan kalian lebih memilihnya dibandingkan aku yang jelas-jelas bagian dari keluarga ini." Kyuhyun memotong ucapan ayahnya. Ia tahu ini sangat tidak sopan, tapi bagaimana lagi ia sudah tidak tahan hanya diam saja.

"Bahkan ayah mengirimnya ke rumah sakit, lalu apa lagi sekarang? Seharusnya dia dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja'kan?" lanjutya lagi.

"Kyuhyun! saat ini ia benar-benar dalam kesulitan, untuk kali ini saja tolong mengertilah."

"Apa hanya aku yang harus mengerti? Bagaimana dengan perasaanku? Kalian tidak pernah memikirkannya!"

Semua terkejut mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Mereka tidak tahu Kyuhyun akan semarah ini.

"Maafkan ayah, Kyuhyun-ah. Tapi, ini demi Sandeul." Kyuhyun tidak menyela, ia menunggu apa yang akan ayahnya katakan selanjutnya.

"Bagaimanapun Sandeul adalah anak kandungnya juga, dan seharusnya ia yang lebih berhak atas Sandeul karena bagaimanapun keadaannya, ia tetaplah seorang ibu. Dan dokter sudah sering mengatakan kondisinya yang akan membaik bila kau bisa bertemu dengannya, Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun diam tidak membalas.

Ia baru saja menerima Sandeul sebagai anaknya, dan sekarang ayahnya mengatakan bahwa yang lebih berhak memiliki Sandeul adalah orang itu? jika seperti itu kenyataannya, lebih baik ia tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi, ia tidak ingin Sandeul pergi – dan ia baru menyadari ternyata ia sangat tidak ingin kehilangan anaknya itu.

"Jika kau tidak ingin Sandeul pergi karena dia tahu bahwa ayahnya yang tidak ingin menemui ibunya, maka temuilah ia Kyuhyun. Sandeul pasti akan menanyakan di mana ibunya kelak, setidaknya biarkan anakmu merasakan bagaimana kasih sayang dari seseorang yang telah melahirkannya." Ucapan terakhir ayahnya membuatnya benar-benar bungkam. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain bagaimana anaknya yang akan membencinya ketika ia beranjak dewasa nanti, ia tidak ingin anaknya menganggap dirinya sangat egois.

Memikirkan itu membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mengangguk dan membuat semua orang lega. Setidaknya Kyuhyun masih memikirkan anaknya.

**~oOo~ **

Kyuhyun menatap bangunan sederhana di depannya ragu-ragu. Apa ia yakin bisa sanggup untuk masuk ke dalamnya? Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, ia akhirnya pergi untuk menemui orang itu. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. Ia harus bisa.

'_Demi anakku'_

Kyuhyun mengedar melihat sekelilingnya yang tampak lebih hijau, di sini banyak sekali tanaman hias. Ia hampir tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa seseorang yang seharusnya di rawat di rumah sakit kini tinggal di tempat pedesaan seperti ini?. Ia ingat sempat mendengar dari ayahnya bahwa Sungjin yang memutuskan untuk membawa kakaknya ke tempat kelahiran mereka di Ilsan, karena kakaknya itu merasa tertekan berada di rumah sakit. Oke, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak ingin mengucapkan nama orang itu.

"Oh, kau sudah datang Kyuhyun _hyung._" Sambutan ramah Sungjin ketika Kyuhyun sampai tepat di depan pintu.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebelum ia dipersilakan masuk.

"Hmm, Kyuhyun _hyung _aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar tamu."

Kyuhyun dapat melihat Sungjin yang merasa tidak enak padanya. Ia tahu, Sungjin pasti masih merasa bersalah atas kelakuan kakaknya dulu.

"Tidak perlu, lagipula aku tidak akan lama. Mana kakakmu?" Sungjin tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan _to the point _ seperti ini. Ia kira Kyuhyun akan mempersiapkan dirinya sebelum menemui kakaknya – bagaimanapun Kyuhyun tentu masih _sedikit _trauma – pikirnya.

"Sungmin _hyung_ ada di kamarnya, mari kuantarkan _hyung._"

Ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu, dengan hati-hati Sungjin membuka pintu itu – membuat Kyuhyun yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja kini sedikit gelisah.

Kyuhyun gugup sekali sekarang.

Hal pertama yang Kyuhyun lihat setelah memasuki kamar itu adalah seseorang yang sangat ia tahu sedang memandang kosong ke arah jendela di sebelahnya. Orang itu tampak kurus sejak 10 tahun terakhir ia ingat.

Dengan langkah yang hampir tak terdengar, Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin yang sepertinya masih berada dalam dunianya sendiri.

Seperti tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Kyuhyun, Sungjin segera menghampiri Sungmin untuk membisikkan sesuatu hingga membuat kakaknya itu menoleh dengan wajah pucatnya.

Kyuhyun tertegun. Saat ini Sungmin terlihat sangat kacau. Mata sembab juga wajahnya benar-benar pucat membuat siapapun akan mengatakan hal yang sama bahwa pria yang ada di depan Kyuhyun saat ini sangat menyedihkan.

"Sungmin _hyung_ ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Kuharap kau bisa merasa lebih baik." Bisik Sungjin kemudian.

"Kyuhyun _hyung,_ aku akan keluar. Kalian bisa bicara, aku janji tidak akan mengganggu kalian." Setelah mengucapkan itu Sungjin pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat bagaimana pandangan Sungmin yang kosong sedang menatapnya. Sungmin sepertinya belum menyadari kehadirannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, _hyung? _Kau terlihat berbeda sekarang." Itu merupakan sindiran halus Kyuhyun tapi itu berhasil membuat Sungmin benar-benar menatapnya. Sungmin terbelalak karena terkejut.

Sungmin beberapa kali mengedipkan matanya untuk memastikan apa yang sedang di depannya bukanlah ilusi.

"K – Kyuhyun?" lirih Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya balas menatap Sungmin tanpa berniat menjawab.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu." Dan ucapan Kyuhyun kali ini membuat Sungmin menangis. Sungmin berdiri dan menatap Kyuhyun dari dekat. Ia seperti sedang bermimpi sekarang, ia bahkan tidak akan pernah bangun bila ini benar-benar mimpi.

"Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

Sungmin mengangkat tangan kanannya yang bergetar untuk menyentuh pipi kiri Kyuhyun. Ketika merasakan kulit Kyuhyun di telapak tangannya, Sungmin benar-benar yakin bahwa ini nyata. Ia sedang tidak bermimpi.

"Apa kau terkejut sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dari nada suaranya terdengar seperti Kyuhyun sedang menyindir Sungmin.

"Aku tidak percaya.. K – Kyuhyun.. kau –"

"Aku memang di sini, sedang berhadapan denganmu _hyung._ Apa kau merindukanku?" Kyuhyun menyeringai ketika melihat Sungmin yang ingin memeluknya namun terlihat ragu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa ragu? Bukankah dulu kau tidak segan-segan memaksaku?"

Kyuhyun maju selangkah membuat jaraknya benar-benar dekat dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sendu, ia seperti sedang menikmati wajah orang yang selama ini dirindukannya.

"Ternyata benar, kau sangat merindukanku, ya?" Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis –seolah sedang mengejek pria di depannya saat ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Sepertinya Sungmin tidak menyadari atau mungkin tidak peduli dengan nada bicara Kyuhyun, karena ia tidak terlihat tersinggung sama sekali. Ia bahkan mulai menangkupkan kedua tangannya untuk membingkai wajah Kyuhyun yang semakin tampan dan dewasa. Sungmin tersenyum di antara tangisan lirihnya.

Kyuhyun sejenak mematung, ia bisa sangat jelas merasakan bagaimana kulit Sungmin yang dingin. Mereka bertatapan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun sebelum salah satu dari mereka menempelkan bibir – memberikan ciuman yang lembut.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain memandang Sungmin yang tidak ia sangka langsung menciumnya seperti ini.

"A – aku sangat senang akhirnya kau datang." Ucap Sungmin setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Sungmin kembali tersenyum sebelum akhirnya memeluk erat Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya ini, saat ini ia sedang memeluk Kyuhyun dan bisa kembali menghirup aroma tubuh yang sangat ia sukai.

Kyuhyun tidak membalas pelukan itu. Saat ini ia sedang berusaha menekan kegugupannya yang sejak tadi menyerangnya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu melepas paksa pelukan itu.

"Aku di sini hanya untuk membuatmu tidak lebih gila lagi, Sungmin." akhirnya, ini yang sedari tadi ingin ia ucapkan.

Sungmin kembali tersenyum. Sepertinya Sungmin belum mengerti.

"Karena ini.. demi anakku." Ucapan Kyuhyun kali ini sukses melunturkan senyuman Sungmin.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun bingung sekaligus terkejut.

"Anakmu? Kau.. sudah menikah?" Kyuhyun diam tidak menjawab dan itu membuat Sungmin yakin apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Tiba-tiba hatinya terluka, ia tidak menyangka akan semenyakitkan ini. Setelah mereka tidak bertemu sekian lama, kini ia dikejutkan dengan sesuatu hal yang sangat menyakitkan.

Sungmin sangat kecewa.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" bukannya menjawab atau menjelaskan yang sebenarnya Kyuhyun malah memancing Sungmin.

Sungmin bergeming.

"Kau tidak suka karena kini kau tidak bisa seenaknya lagi'kan?" Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat ekspresi Sungmin saat ini. Ia maju selangkah membuat Sungmin otomatis mundur hingga menyentuh ujung ranjangnya. Melihat Sungmin tidak meresponsnya entah mengapa membuat ia ingin sekali memaksa Sungmin untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Ia semakin maju hingga Sungmin yang tidak bisa mempertahankan keseimbangannya terjatuh di atas ranjang.

"Aa.. kenapa diam saja, Sungmin _hyung?" _Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan seringaiannya.

Tanpa diduga Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya tepat di atas tubuh Sungmin. Mereka langsung bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun yang masih menyeringai.

"Kau tahu Sungmin _hyung? _Beberapa tahun ini hidupku benar-benar tidak tenang," Sungmin masih tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Dan coba kau tebak, ini semua karena siapa? Ini semua karenamu, Sungmin. Karena kau yang membuatku harus mengingat masa lalu yang kau ciptakan untukku." Dan setelah itu, tanpa di sadari Sungmin, Kyuhyun telah berhasil membuka semua kancing kemejanya. Kyuhyun bahkan merobek kemeja Sungmin karena sulit untuk dilepaskan.

"Kau tahu? aku ingin kau merasakan bagaimana sulitnya aku beberapa tahun ini karena ulahmu."

**~oOo~ **

"Aarkhh"

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?"

"Aarrkhhh."

"Apa? aku tidak bisa mendengarmu, Sungmin. Shhh, ini kan yang kau inginkan, huh?"

"Kyuhyun.. aarkhh.. hmmhh."

Kyuhyun memasukkan miliknya berkali-kali dengan brutal tidak peduli jika Sungmin yang kini di bawahnya sedang menahan sakit.

Tidak ada sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuh mereka, karena Kyuhyun sengaja menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya.

Sebenarnya, ia sama sekali tidak berencana melakukan ini, namun ketika mengingat bagaimana ia dulu dipaksa melakukan hal ini membuatnya ingin Sungmin merasakan bagaimana jika ia dipaksa diperlakukan seperti ini. Mungkin ia sudah tidak waras dan sama saja dengan Sungmin, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak akan peduli siapapun yang menganggapnya sama buruknya dengan Sungmin dulu.

"Kau.. selalu menginginkanh aku kanh?" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menahan nikmat. Ia terus menggagahi Sungmin tanpa henti bahkan sudah beberapa kali ia merubah posisi.

Sungmin tetap tidak menjawab, pria itu tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain pasrah atas apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan pada tubuhnya saat ini.

Mereka sama-sama terpejam dengan bibir yang terbuka. Mereka menikmati ini meski salah satu dari mereka merasakan perih di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Aaarrhhh.. Haahh Kyuhhyuunhh." Sungmin menggeleng sambil memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun. Ia ingin sekali bicara namun terasa sangat sulit. Kyuhyun akan memasukkan miliknya dengan brutal bila ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu – membuatnya hampir kehilangan napasnya saja.

"Apa? kau menginginkan yang lebih dari ini?" Sungmin langsung menggeleng ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuhnya. Sungmin dipaksa menungging.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena tanpa kau minta kini aku melakukannya. Aaarghh sialhh i – ini sempit sekali."

Kyuhyun terus memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya sambil menahan Sungmin agar tetap dalam posisinya – menungging.

"Kyuhyuunh aarrkh.. aahhnn.. pe – periihh aarrhhh.." Sungmin benar-benar lemas, tubuh bagian bawahnya sangat perih namun Kyuhyun seperti tidak peduli itu.

"Kau benar-benar.. aahhhh brengsek Lee Sungmin. Kau yang mengajariku untuk melakukan ini. Jadi, terimalah. Aaahh ak –aku hampiirrh sampaihh." Kyuhyun semakin cepat memaju-mundurkan tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ia akan keluar sebentar lagi.

"Aaaarrhhhh.. haahh." Teriakan Kyuhyun menggema di kamar itu, ia sudah keluar.

Sedangkan Sungmin, pria itu lemas sekali sampai-sampai ia langsung ambruk ketika Kyuhyun mengeluarkan miliknya.

"Kau hebat sekali, pantatmu yang terbaik!" Kyuhyun menampar pantat Sungmin puas. Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya tepat di samping Sungmin yang masih menelungkup.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis melihat bagaimana wajah Sungmin yang sebelumnya pucat kini memerah.

"Kau menikmatinya?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya balas menatap Kyuhyun dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka juga mata sayunya.

"Haah aku tidak tahu kenapa saat ini kau menjadi orang yang pendiam sekali."

Kemudian yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah suara dengkuran halus Sungmin. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dalam diam, ia tahu Sungmin sangat lelah dan merasakan perih di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Kyuhyun tahu ia sedikit kasar tadi, ia hanya merasa ingin membuat Sungmin mengerti bagaimana dipaksa melakukan hal ini, ya meski tetap dialah yang harus memasuki Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit atap kamar. Kyuhyun sedang melamunkan sesuatu.

'_Apa ini? Seharusnya aku tidak perlu melakukan ini. Bukankah dulu aku ingin Tuhan membuatku untuk tidak melakukan hal yang lebih lagi?'_

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin sebelum ia menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut.

Ia pun merasa kelelahan, apalagi mengingat ia baru saja sampai dan langsung menemui Sungmin untuk kemudian melakukan, ya melakukan hal yang sebenarnya tidak ia rencanakan sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyusul Sungmin yang tertidur.

**~oOo~ **

"_Apa? benar-benar anak itu!"_

"_Sstt tenanglah, istriku.."_

"_Aku tidak percaya anak itu memperkosa Sungmin! cih dia sebelumnya menolak untuk bertemu, tapi sekarang? Ck! Benar-benar pria brengsek!"_

"_Kau juga Ahra, biarkan Sungjin bicara dengan ibumu."_

"_Aish!"_

Saat ini Sungjin sedang menelepon keluarga Cho dan ia tidak menyangka ada Ahra di sana karena sejak tadi hanya suara Ahra yang terus saja mengutuk adiknya Kyuhyun. Sungjin menghela napasnya, seharusnya ia langsung menelepon nomor pribadi ayah Kyuhyun saja – jika tahu Ahra yang akan mengangkat telepon rumahnya.

"_Teruskan saja Sungjin." _

"Ya, begitulah bu. Saat ini Kyuhyun _hyung _sedang tidur satu ranjang dengan Sungmin _hyung."_ Sungjin menekankan kata satu ranjang. Ia ingin mendengar bagaimana hebohnya keluarga itu ketika ia mengatakannya, dan benar saja keluarga Cho terkejut mendengarnya.

"_Sudah diputuskan! Ibu, ayah! Nikahkan saja mereka!"_

Sungjin langsung menjauhkan telepon dari telinganya. Astaga, suara Ahra benar-benar.

"_Ahra! Kau ingin ibu tuli?!"_

"_A –ah maaf."_

"_Ah, Sungjin ini ayah. Pantaulah mereka ya, aku ingin melihat bagaimana akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal atau sebaliknya."_

"_Kakek! Siapa yang sedang tidur satu ranjang? Apa yang menelepon daddy? Daddyy! Ini Sandeul!"_

"_Whoaa Sandeuliii kau mengagetkan kakek!"_

"_Aish ayah, sudah kubilang matikan speakernya."_

"_Mana daddyyy?! Halo? Daddy? Daddy sedang tidur satu ranjang ya?"_

"_Yak, apa kau mengerti apa yang kau katakan?"_

"_Huh? Hmm tidak hehehe. Aish awas bibi! Sandeul rindu daddy!"_

"_Hah! Mentang-mentang sudah dekat, ya?"_

"_Ssst Ahra, kau ini sama saja."_

"_Halo? Sungjin-ah? Kami tutup dulu ya."_

Setelah itu sambungan terputus. Sungjin memandang ponselnya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Keluarga ini, kompak sekali." Gumamnya.

Sungjin tersenyum. Ia merasa memiliki keluarga yang utuh saat ini. Setelah apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, keluarga itu tidak memutuskan hubungan dengan keluarga Lee. Sungjin merasa sangat beruntung memiliki keluarga Cho yang benar-benar baik pada keluarganya.

"Haah bagaimana ini? Aku tidak menyangka mereka bisa-bisanya melakukan ini."

Sungjin menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sedang tertidur. Mereka terlihat tenang sekali di balik selimut itu.

Merasa posisinya saat ini tidak akan aman, Sungjin memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari kamar kakaknya itu sebelum salah satu dari mereka menyadari kehadirannya.

"Aku berharap kalian baik-baik saja." Ucap Sungjin sebelum benar-benar pergi.

**~oOo~ **

Sinar mentari mulai nampak, kicauan burung khas di pedesaan membuat suasana pagi terasa nyaman. Begitu pula dengan dua manusia yang masih bergelung dalam selimut. Mereka terlihat nyaman sekali dalam tidurnya.

"Nghh.. Sudah pagi .. eh? Kenapa aku.." Sungmin terbangun ketika sinar mentari menembus tirai kamarnya. Ia baru saja akan menggerakan tubuhnya namun sulit. Sungmin merasa ada sesuatu yang menindih kakinya. Dan hal yang membuatnya terkejut adalah saat ia menyadari ia sedang tidak memakai apapun. Sungmin langsung menoleh ke samping dan mendapatkan Kyuhyun yang baru saja terbangun. Kyuhyun membuka matanya sedikit, ia yakin Kyuhyun belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Kyuhyun?" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun tidak percaya ternyata ia sedang berada satu ranjang dengan pria itu.

"Apa?" hanya itu respon yang Sungmin dapatkan sebelum ia merasakan selimutnya sedikit tersingkap. Kyuhyun bangun dan turun dari ranjang, pria itu sama sepertinya tidak memakai apapun namun dengan santainya melewatinya begitu saja. Sungmin langsung memerah, ia jadi mengingat bagaimana kemarin mereka ah tidak Kyuhyun yang menggagahinya.

"Kau mau.."

"Aku mau mandi, kau tenang saja aku tidak akan pergi dari sini begitu saja seperti ini." Balas Kyuhyun cepat. Kyuhyun memunguti pakaian-pakaiannya lalu melenggang menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar ini. Kyuhyun benar-benar santai sekali.

"Aku tahu. Kau tidak akan pergi begitu saja'kan?" lirih Sungmin tepat setelah Kyuhyun menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi. Kemudian, Sungmin bangun untuk mengambil pakaiannya yang baru – dengan langkah tertatih. Sungmin benar-benar tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan sebrutal itu memasukinya sampai ia masih merasakan bagaimana perihnya bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu lemari, Sungmin memilih beberapa pakaian untuknya dan juga .. mungkin untuk Kyuhyun. Ia sepertinya masih menyimpan pakaian yang sedikit lebih besar.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Kyuhyun selesai mandi dan keluar dengan pakaian yang sama dengan yang kemarin. Sungmin langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan membawa pakaian yang ia siapkan tadi.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kebetulan aku memiliki pakaian yang sedikit lebih besar. Ini .."

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah memakai pakaianku." Ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin terlihat kecewa namun ia tetap menampilkan senyumannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah," Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun yang balas memandangnya.

"Aku sangat bahagia, terima kasih kau sudah kembali."

Sungmin menunggu Kyuhyun meresponnya, ia sangat berharap Kyuhyun mau mengatakan untuk bersedia kembali padanya.

Namun ternyata... Kyuhyun hanya melewatinya begitu saja.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari matanya, ia merasa mendapat penolakan kembali dan ini menyakitkan.

Sampai saat ini, ia sangat menginginkan Kyuhyun untuk ada bersamanya, namun ternyata pria itu sama sekali tidak memandangnya. Sungmin menoleh untuk melihat Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedang membereskan sesuatu ke dalam tasnya. Sungmin bahkan tidak menyadari Kyuhyun membawa tasnya ke kamar ini.

Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tidak peduli padanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau mau ke mana?" Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang menggendong tasnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sekilas sebelum melihat ke arah jam tangannya.

"Aku akan kembali ke Seoul."

Sungmin terdiam sesaat setelah mendengarnya.

Apa ini? Bukankah pria itu mengatakan tidak akan pergi begitu saja? Lalu mengapa sekarang pria itu akan kembali meninggalkannya setelah mereka melakukan itu? bahkan ini belum terhitung tepat duapuluh empat jam pria itu kembali.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa setelah sekian lama mereka tidak bertemu –pria itu memutuskan untuk kembali meninggalkannya? Apa salahnya kali ini?

"Apa maksudmu, Kyuhyun? kita baru saja bertemu dan kau mau meninggalkanku lagi? kenapa? Apa yang telah kuperbuat?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku akan berlama-lama di sini? Begitu?" Sungmin menggeleng tidak percaya, Kyuhyun tega sekali.

"Kau tega sekali, Kyuhyun." Air matanya mulai menetes membasahi pipinya.

"Aku hanya pergi beberapa jam saja dari sini, dan kau benar-benar takut kehilanganku?" Bukannya menjawab dengan jawaban yang benar, Kyuhyun malah membuat Sungmin semakin menangis.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang terlihat sangat kecewa padanya.

"Tidak, bagimu itu beberapa jam, tapi untukku itu sangat lama. Dan.. siapa yang tahu kau pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku untuk.."

"Memangnya menurutmu aku ini siapa yang selalu kau tahan, huh?" Sungmin langsung bungkam. Pria itu tidak bisa menjawabnya –karena memangnya siapa Kyuhyun untuknya sehingga ia seperti ini?

"Aku akan menjemput anakku," lanjut Kyuhyun. "Aku akan membawanya ke mari."

Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun setelah mendengarnya. Sungmin tidak percaya Kyuhyun bahkan akan membawa anaknya ke mari, tapi untuk apa? apa Kyuhyun berniat melukai hatinya dengan membawa anak serta istrinya? Pemikiran itu kembali membuat hatinya sakit.

"Aku akan kembali."

Kyuhyun melewatinya begitu saja. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis yang akan meledak. Kali ini ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan diperlakukan seperti ini oleh seseorang yang selama ini sangat ia inginkan, yang selama ini sangat ia rindukan.

Kyuhyun melenggang keluar dari rumahnya dan ia baru sadar Kyuhyun secepat itu keluar. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dari jendela kamarnya. Ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja.

Sungmin langsung berbalik dan berlari menyusul Kyuhyun, ia bahkan tidak peduli jika saat ini bagian bawahnya mungkin akan lebih perih lagi. Sungmin merasa bodoh sekali tidak mencegah Kyuhyun hingga harus membuatnya kesusahan seperti ini mengejar Kyuhyun.

Baru saja sampai di halaman rumahnya, Sungjin tiba-tiba muncul mencegahnya. Sungmin yang merasa Sungjin menghalanginya berontak sambil berteriak. Bahkan ia tidak peduli bila suara teriakannya itu menarik perhatian para tetangga.

"Lepaskan aku! Sungjin! Kyuhyun akan pergi meninggalkanku! Aarrrggh LEPASKAN!"

Sungjin menahan Sungmin yang berusaha melepaskan diri, ia sebenarnya tidak bermaksud menghalangi kakaknya itu, ia hanya tidak ingin Sungmin mengalami hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan dalam kondisi yang seperti ini. Sungjin mencoba menenangkan Sungmin sambil memeluknya, ia tidak peduli bagian tubuhnya sakit karena dipukuli Sungmin.

"Tenangkan dirimu, _hyung._ Percayalah Kyuhyun akan kembali. Mari kita menunggu saja di dalam, ya." Sungmin menggeleng kuat mendengarnya. Tidak! Tentu saja ia tidak ingin hanya menunggu saja. Ia sudah lelah menunggu selama ini.

"Biarkan aku mengejarnya Sungjin, kumohon." Sungmin menangis. Sungjin yang melihat itu tetap tidak mengijinkannya.

"Tidak, ayo masuk, _hyung._" Sungjin memaksa Sungmin yang berontak untuk masuk.

"Tidak!" Sungmin terus saja berusaha melepaskan diri. Ia merutuki dirinya yang lemah saat ini hingga melepaskan diri dari adiknya saja rasanya sulit.

"_Hyung,.."_

"Tidak! Kau tidak akan mengerti bagaimana sulitnya aku menantikan Kyuhyun, dan kau mau aku diam saja begitu? "

"Maksudku bukan seperti..

"Kau tidak akan mengerti perasaanku saat ini. Lepaskan aku, Lee Sungjin!"

"_Hyung!"_ Sungjin berteriak ketika Sungmin berhasil melepaskan diri. Sungjin langsung mengejar Sungmin yang seperti orang kesetanan mengejar Kyuhyun. Mereka kini kejar-kejaran –membuat hampir semua tetangga menjadi penonton mereka.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, pria itu berusaha fokus pada jalannya, ia memang mendengar suara Sungmin yang memanggil namanya namun ia terlihat seperti tidak pernah mendengar.

Kyuhyun semakin cepat melangkahkan kakinya hingga ia hampir sampai di perempatan jalan menuju halte. Ia bukan menunggu bis lewat, tapi sedang menunggu supir yang tadi ia hubungi untuk menjemputnya.

Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya yang seharusnya meminta sang supir untuk menjemputnya beberapa jam lalu, jika sudah seperti ini maka ia harus menunggu kurang lebih sepuluh menit. Masalahnya adalah ada Sungmin di belakangnya yang sedang berlari dengan penampilan yang berantakan –membuatnya seperti sedang dikejar dan ia sangat tidak nyaman.

Namun, ini memang salahnya sendiri yang begitu saja pergi setelah apa yang mereka lakukan kemarin. Kyuhyun memang bodoh untuk masalah ini, ia terlalu bodoh untuk membiarkan tubuhnya menjamah tubuh seseorang yang seharusnya ia hindari. Sebenarnya ia sangat salah di sini, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain meneruskan niatnya untuk kembali ke Seoul?

Untuk alasan menjemput anaknya, sebenarnya tidak seperti itu, ia spontan mengucapkannya tadi. Ia ingin ke Seoul karena ia sudah tidak tahan melihat berbagai ekspresi yang Sungmin berikan padanya. Itu membuatnya merasakan hal yang aneh dalam hatinya, rasanya seperti di sini dialah yang sangat dibutuhkan dan sekaligus dialah yang salah tentang masa lalunya.

Kyuhyun seperti pengecut sekarang, ah tidak dia memang pengecut sekarang. Ia bahkan tidak bisa melawan dirinya sendiri ketika berhadapan dengan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya –menahan diri untuk tidak berbalik melihat Sungmin yang sepertinya sudah dekat dengannya.

"Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun kembali mempercepat jalannya – untuk menghiraukan panggilan itu.

"Kumohon berhentilah!"

"Kyuhyun!"

"Sungmin _hyung!"_ kali ini Kyuhyun mendengar Sungjin. Dapat ia duga, sekarang Sungjin sedang mengejar Sungmin.

Ketika ia sudah sampai di perempatan, ia memutuskan untuk menyeberang – melintasi jalanan yang lumayan tidak terlalu ramai – untuk menghindari Sungmin. Ia berharap Sungmin lelah mengejarnya dan menyerah untuk menyusulnya.

"Kyuhyun! berhenti!"

"Sungmin _hyung! _Berhenti!"

Suara teriakan kakak-adik itu saling bersahutan. Kyuhyun mengabaikan itu dengan meneruskan langkahnya untuk menyeberang.

Namun, ternyata Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak fokus dengan keadaan sekitar. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari dari samping kanannya sebuah bis berjalan tepat ke arahnya. Suara klakson yang berbunyi pun tidak membuat Kyuhyun sadar bahwa saat ini dirinya tengah dalam bahaya.

Sungmin yang melihat itu langsung panik luar biasa. Pria itu tidak mempedulikan bagaimana kebasnya telapak kakinya yang tak beralaskan apapun karena berlari. Sungmin benar-benar panik sekarang, di depan sana Kyuhyunnya sedang dalam bahaya dan sialnya mengapa ia seperti sulit untuk segera sampai?

"Kyuhyun awas! KYUHYUN!"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara Sungmin yang semakin jelas membuatnya tersentak. Ia benar-benar fokus dengan pikirannya sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikan sekitar.

"KYUHYUN!" Kyuhyun menoleh secara refleks begitu ia mendengar suara klakson dan suara teriakan Sungmin yang terdengar bersamaan.

Belum sempat ia menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, tiba-tiba ia merasakan tubuhnya yang melayang kemudian membentur aspal begitu keras. Kepalanya terbentur bagian tepi trotoar hingga ia merasakan kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya lalu kembali membuka ketika ia mendengar suara jeritan lain, dan itu bukan suara Sungmin. Itu suara Sungjin.

"SUNGMIN _HYUNG!"_

Kyuhyun berusaha bangun, ia merasakan kepalanya berdarah, namun rasa penasaran akan apa yang telah terjadi membuatnya harus menahan kesakitan.

Kyuhyun menajamkan matanya ketika banyak sekali orang-orang yang sedang mengerumuni seseorang. Ia juga melihat Sungjin yang sudah menangis memanggil _hyung_nya.

Tunggu dulu...

_Hyungnya?_

Lalu Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain di mana ada sebuah bis yang berhenti di tengah jalan tidak jauh dari kerumunan itu.

Kyuhyun membelalak menyadari sesuatu.

Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dan berlari menuju kerumunan. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mempedulikan kepalanya yang sangat sakit.

Dan benar saja, apa yang terjadi adalah..

Sungmin yang sudah tergeletak tidak berdaya dengan pelipis dan hampir seluruh bagian kepalanya terlumuri darah.

"Sungmin!"

Kyuhyun langsung meraih Sungmin ke dalam pangkuannya. Kyuhyun mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh lemas Sungmin seolah ia benar-benar takut terjadi sesuatu. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menyadari sejak kapan kini air matanya membanjiri wajahnya? Kyuhyun merasakan ketakutan luar biasa yang merasuki dirinya.

Ia takut sekarang. Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin perlahan membuat Sungmin yang hampir saja tidak sadarkan diri membuka matanya perlahan.

Kyuhyun menangis melihat bagaimana Sungmin berusaha untuk tidak memejamkan matanya.

"Kyuh.. hyunh.. apa kau baikh.. baik sa –ja?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Bagaimana bisa-bisanya Sungmin menanyakan keadaannya sedangkan keadaan orang itu jauh lebih buruk?

"Tidak.. Sungmin.."

Ia benar-benar menyesal sekarang.

Sungmin benar, dirinya tega sekali sehingga membuat Sungmin seperti ini.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat senyuman tulus Sungmin dan ia merasakan tangan Sungmin yang menyentuh pipinya –menghapus air matanya yang kian menderas.

Kyuhyun benar-benar merasakan bagaimana Sungmin tulus padanya.

"Sungmin _hyung_ bertahanlah." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang ada dipipinya.

Sungmin masih saja tersenyum sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang hampir terpejam.

"Kumohonh.. jangan ting –galkan a –ku K –Kyuhyun. A –aku.. sa –sangat men – cintai.. mu." Setelah mengucapkannya Sungmin benar-benar terpejam. Sungjin yang melihat itu langsung menangis histeris begitu pula Kyuhyun –yang merasa tubuhnya lemas ketika mendengar kata-kata terakhir Sungmin. Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat. Kyuhyun benar-benar menyesal atas apa yang telah ia perbuat.

Ini semua salahnya. Ini semua karena egonya. Ini semua karena ketidakbecusannya dalam menyadari bagaimana perasaannya selama ini.

Kyuhyun menyesali bagaimana ia bisa mengabaikan Sungmin. Bagaimana bisa ia hanya memikirkan kesalahan Sungmin?

Kyuhyun menyesalinya – ternyata.. bahwa selama ini.. mengapa ia tidak bisa melupakan Sungmin dan tidak bisa membenci Sandeul karena ia ... sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaannya sendiri tentang ia yang juga... Kyuhyun akui ini.. ia pun merasakan perasaan lain yang belum pernah ia miliki kepada Sungmin. Orang yang telah ia anggap sebagai penghancur dalam hidupnya, orang yang selama ini ia anggap brengsek karena menyakitinya, orang yang selama ini ia anggap buruk ternyata memiliki alasan yang besar mengapa orang itu melakukan semuanya.

Orang itu ternyata mencintainya – yang entah sejak kapan tapi ia yakin bahwa Sungmin sudah lama memiliki perasaan itu padanya.

Jadi, ini alasan mengapa Sungmin begitu menginginkannya dulu? Bahkan Sungmin pun mengalami kondisi yang buruk selama ia tidak mau bertemu dengannya. Mengingatnya membuat hatinya sesak, ia sangat bodoh baru mengerti sekarang.

Bagaimana bisa selama ini ia selalu menganggap semua orang tidak pernah mendengar alasannya sedangkan dirinya sendiri melakukan hal yang sama?

Kyuhyun baru menyadarinya sekarang, disaat seseorang yang baru ia tahu ternyata mencintainya –telah mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri demi dirinya yang pengecut selama ini.

"Sungmin.. Maafkan aku..."

**~oOo~ **

_**One month later..**_

Ini sudah satu bulan sejak kejadian di mana kecelakaan itu menimpa Sungmin, dan selama itu pula Kyuhyun menjadi lebih buruk –ia terlihat seperti orang depresi dengan tatapan kosongnya. Kyuhyun bahkan selalu menangis tengah malam dan membuat semua orang tidak bisa melakukan hal apapun karena sia-sia saja. Kyuhyun tidak menganggap mereka ada.

Kyuhyun selalu tidak bisa tertidur dengan tenang, ia selalu mengingat kejadian buruk satu bulan yang lalu. Ia sangat sedih dan selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri ketika mengingatnya.

Dan bahkan Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa membuat semua orang lebih tenang karena aksi nekatnya beberapa waktu lalu. Ia berusaha melukai dirinya sendiri dan berteriak jika semua itu adalah kesalahannya. Kyuhyun selalu seperti itu sejak Sungmin mengalami koma.

Lalu, ketika Sandeul selalu ingin mendekatinya dan menanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi padanya, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab selain memeluk anaknya itu dan mengatakan ratusan permintaan maaf. Sandeul yang tidak mengerti hanya mengangguk, anak itu mungkin mengira jika ayahnya sedang tidak sehat sehingga tidak bisa menemaninya untuk makan seperti waktu itu atau sekadar menemaninya bermain.

"Kyuhyun-ah, boleh ibu masuk?" tidak ada jawaban dari kamar itu.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mengindahkan orang-orang yang sedang berbicara padanya.

Ibu Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang saat ini sudah rapi dengan pakaiannya. Pria itu tampak rapi di luar tapi terlihat jelas dari wajahnya jika Kyuhyun sedang kacau saat ini.

"Kau sudah siap, nak? Semua orang sudah menunggumu di bawah. Kita pergi bersama-sama, ya?" dengan sabar sang ibu menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun. Saat ini Kyuhyun terlihat menyedihkan, ia seperti mayat hidup.

Saat mereka sudah berada di lantai bawah, mereka bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil. Hari ini mereka akan mengunjungi Sungmin.

"_Daddy.. _apa hari ini Sandeul akan bertemu _mommy?"_ pertanyaan tiba-tiba Sandeul membuat semua orang menoleh padanya tak terkecuali Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandang Sandeul sebelum ia mengangguk.

Kyuhyun hanya merespons Sandeul. Ya, mereka tahu itu.

"Lalu mengapa _daddy_ terlihat sedih? _Daddy _tidak senang bertemu dengan _mommy?_" tanya Sandeul lagi. Pertanyaan itu membuat Kyuhyun tersentak, ia selama ini menampilkan wajah dingin pada anaknya namun anaknya itu tidak pernah bertanya apakah ia membenci atau tidak suka padanya? Tapi mengapa sekarang, Sandeul bertanya seperti itu padanya?

Tentu saja tidak, ia bukan tidak senang, melainkan hatinya saat ini sedang kacau. Hatinya menjerit menyalahkannya namun di sisi lain hatinya menjerit bila ia harus tetap percaya bahwa semua ini bukan salahnya sepenuhnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Sandeul sempat tidak suka reaksi yang Kyuhyun berikan itu, namun ia sadar ayahnya sedang tidak sehat jadi ia harus memakluminya.

Mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan di mana mereka akan menemui Sungmin. Kyuhyun berjalan paling depan dengan Sandeul yang berada digandengannya. Mereka semua berjalan menuju sebuah koridor bernuansa putih sebelum berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum masuk.

Ketika masuk ke dalam ruangan, hal yang pertama menyambutnya adalah suara yang berasal dari layar monitor di samping seseorang yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

Kyuhyun memandang seseorang itu lama sebelum ia mendudukkan diri di samping orang itu. Kyuhyun menyentuhkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi orang itu dengan hati-hati – seolah ia tidak ingin melukai orang itu. Sedangkan Sandeul, anak itu berada di samping kiri ayahnya –memandang secara bergantian antara orang yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri lalu pada Kyuhyun yang tidak mengalihkan pandangannya.

Merasa ingin melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan ayahnya, Sandeul memegang tangan orang itu lalu menempelkannya di pipi.

"_Mommy?_ Ini Sandeul. Kapan _mommy_ bangun untuk melihat Sandeul? Apa _mommy_ tidak kasihan _daddy_ yang sedih?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sandeul membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sandeul. Kyuhyun merasa kasihan dan sedih sekali ketika melihat Sandeul yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang orang yang disebutnya _mommy_ dan tentang dirinya yang dipanggil _daddy._ Sandeul sejak lahir tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayangnya dan kasih sayang _mommy_nya. Namun, anak itu selalu terlihat ceria dan menunjukkan seperti tidak pernah kekurangan kasih sayang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sedih ketika mengingatnya.

"Eh? _Daddy! Mom –mommy _bergerak!" teriakan Sandeul langsung menyadarkannya. Kyuhyun dengan segera memastikann, apa anaknya tidak salah lihat?

"Su –Sungmin?" lirih Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung memanggil keluarganya yang berada di ruangan ini. Kyuhyun meminta semua orang untuk segera memanggil dokter, memang sebenarnya satu orangpun bisa memanggilkan dokter, namun karena Kyuhyun yang terkejut mendapati gerakan Sungmin, membuat semua orang tidak bisa menolak selain menurutinya.

"Sungmin.. " lirih Kyuhyun.

_**~oOo~ **_

Keluarga Cho serta Lee Sungjin sedang menunggu Sungmin yang sudah dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan, setelah mendengar penjelasan dokter tentang kondisi Sungmin yang membaik serta mengabarkan bahwa keadaan mental Sungmin sudah mulai stabil, dengan kata lain Sungmin mendekati sembuh –membuat semua orang lega. Bahkan Sungjin tidak henti-hentinya berterima kasih pada Tuhan serta sang dokter yang ternyata dokter pribadi Sungmin sejak sepuluh tahun lalu.

Memutuskan untuk saling bergantian masuk ke dalam ruangan Sungmin, mereka sepakat hanya dua sampai tiga orang yang masuk dan itu memang peraturannya. Orang pertama yang akan masuk tentu Kyuhyun, Sandeul lalu Sungjin.

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin di sana –sedang balas menatapnya masih dengan tubuhnya yang terbaring lemah. Tatapan itu membuat hatinya bergetar, ia merasakan sesuatu di dadanya serta kegugupannya yang berbeda kali ini. Rasa senang, khawatir, merasa bersalah, dan malu bercampur aduk dalam dadanya.

"_Kyuh.. hyun.."_

Kyuhyun bisa melihat bibir Sungmin yang memanggilnya dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar.

"Sungmin _hyung_, kami sangat senang akhirnya kau sadar." Itu Sungjin. Ia mengenggam tangan kakaknya sambil berusaha untuk tidak menangis bahagia. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, pria itu sebenarnya ingin sekali memeluk Sungmin namun ia merasa tidak enak. Ia masih bersalah dan belum meminta maaf. Melihat Kyuhyun yang diam saja, Sandeul menarik-narik kemeja Kyuhyun pelan. Anak itu meminta perhatian ayahnya.

"_Dad, _apa _daddy_ tidak mau berbicara dengan _mommy?_ Sandeul ingin bicara tapi Sandeul tidak berani." Ucapan Sandeul yang memelan di akhir membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sungmin _hyung?"_ Kyuhyun tidak tahu kalimat apa yang pas di saat seperti ini. Ia hanya balas menatap Sungmin yang sejak pertama ia masuk menatapnya. Kyuhyun duduk di kursi sebelah kanan Sungmin, ia meraih tangan Sungmin lalu menggenggamnya. Ia menatap tepat ke arah mata bening Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku." Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan tulus.

Sungjin hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kyuh.. hyun." Lirih Sungmin. Air matanya jatuh melewati pipinya, Kyuhyun dengan perlahan menghapusnya.

Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin setelah menghapus air mata itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum yang bila dilihat itu tidak terlalu lebar, tapi menurutnya ini adalah senyuman paling lebar yang pernah ia berikan selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

"Kyuhyun.. a –aku.."

"Aku di sini, bersamamu." Potong Kyuhyun.

Merasa mereka berdua membutuhkan privasi, Sungjin dengan pengertiannya mundur untuk pergi, meninggalkan tiga orang dalam ruangan itu.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku benar-benar.."

"Tidak. Kyuhyun.. aku.. minta maaf."

Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan rindu, tatapan penuh sayang, cinta dan bersalah.

"Aku tahu," ucap Kyuhyun. "Karena di sini kita sama-sama salah. Jadi, untuk itu aku ingin setelah ini hubungan kita membaik." Lanjutntya.

Sungmin merasa matanya kembali mengabur karena air mata, ia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun mengatakan ini.

"Aku senang sekali," Kyuhyun menunggu Sungmin melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia melihat Sungmin yang mengembangkan senyumannya. "Terima kasih tidak pergi, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum kembali. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa kali ini ia tersenyum dan ini adalah senyumannya yang sudah lama tidak ia berikan pada siapapun.

"Aku.. tahu kau mungkin membenciku.. tapi, Kyuhyun.. kau harus tahu.. bahwa aku.. sangat.."

"Mencintaimu." Potong Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin terkejut. Kyuhyun sudah mengetahuinya?

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat raut terkejut Sungmin.

"Aku tahu, Sungmin. Kau sudah mengatakannya dua kali. Sebulan yang lalu dan hari ini," Sungmin merasa pipinya memanas, ia baru ingat kalau ia sudah mengatakannya. Dan sekarang ia kembali mengatakannya, ini membuatnya malu.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka kembali terdiam. Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia ucapkan, karena jujur saja ia sedang gugup. Ia saat ini berusaha agar terlihat biasa saja di depan Sungmin, tapi jantungnya tetap berdegup cepat sedari tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu,"

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang balas memandangnya.

"Sebenarnya seperti apa hubunganku denganmu saat ini, bahkan sejak sepuluh tahun lalu?"

Kyuhyun mendengarkan baik-baik.

"Aku.. tidak mengerti, untuk apa memiliki perasaan seperti ini padahal ku tahu orang yang kucintai belum tentu memiliki perasaan yang sama." Sungmin tersenyum sedih. Sedangkan Kyuhyun terdiam, pria itu seperti sedang menunggu apa yang akan Sungmin katakan selanjutnya

"Jujur saja.. ini sangat menyakitiku. Tapi aku tidak berhak menyalahkan orang yang kucintai, karena di sini seharusnya aku menyadari bahwa.. tidak semua yang kuinginkan, yang ku harapkan, dan yang ku cintai memberikan hal yang sama untukku," Sungmin mengatakannya dengan senyum tipis.

"Kau tidak bisa menyimpulkan segala hal yang kau lihat begitu saja, Sungmin." kini Kyuhyun berbicara.

"Karena belum tentu apa yang kau anggap benar nyatanya tidak seperti itu," Sungmin menunggu Kyuhyun melanjutkan. " Mungkin kau merasa bahwa orang yang kau cintai tidak pernah menganggapmu atau tidak pernah menyukaimu, tapi apa kau tahu? mungkin orang itu sedang dalam prosesnya untuk menyadari tentang bagaimana perasaan yang tidak ia sadari selama ini." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terlihat tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Kyuhyun katakan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lekat-lekat, ia mendekatkan posisi tubuhnya sehingga kini mereka lebih dekat.

"Aku tidak tahu, sebenarnya apa yang selama ini kurasakan benar atau tidak, tapi yang jelas.. mungkin saja kau benar bahwa aku tega sekali padamu." Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin Kyuhyun katakan padanya?

"Aku tega sekali karena baru menyadari tentang perasaanku selama ini." Ucapan Kyuhyun kali ini membuat Sungmin menahan napasnya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak cepat, ia tidak tahu ini benar atau tidak tapi yang pasti ia sangat berharap Kyuhyun akan mengatakan hal yang sangat ia harapkan selama ini bahwa..

"Mungkin.. aku mencintaimu, Sungmin _hyung_."

Sungmin terbelalak. Mulutnya terbuka karena terkejut, ia seperti orang bodoh dengan wajahnya saat ini.

Sungmin bisa merasakan bagaimana jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak dan bagaimana pasokan oksigen tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia kesulitan untuk bernapas sampai-sampai ia ingin pingsan saja.

Ini bukan berlebihan, ia hanya mengekspresikan keterkejutannya. Ia sangat terkejut, namun ia tidak ingin terlalu berharap. Mungkin saja apa yang ia dengar adalah halusinasinya saja'kan? Ia baru saja siuman dan bisa saja apa yang Kyuhyun katakan adalah imajinasinya saja. Mungkin saja saat ini Kyuhyun sudah pergi dari hadapannya karena ia melamun atau mungkin membayangkan yang tidak-tidak, tapi ketika ia merasakan hawa hangat yang menerpa wajahnya – membuat ia sadar bahwa ini nyata. Ini nyata dan ia sama sekali tidak sedang berhalusinasi.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, ia bisa menatap mata bening Sungmin yang balas menatapnya dengan raut yang terkejut.

"Maafkan aku, Sungmin. Aku baru menyadarinya. Maafkan aku yang selama ini membuatmu harus menunggu kedatanganku, maafkan aku yang selalu menghindarimu. Maafkan aku atas segala hal yang pernah kulakukan yang membuatmu terluka karenaku."

Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan tulus dan itu membuat Sungmin tidak kuasa menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar. Sungmin benar-benar tidak menyangka ini, saat ini dihadapannya orang yang selama ini ia cintai – setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya akhirnya membalas perasaannya.

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf Kyuhyun." Sungmin menggeleng dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipi dan pelipisnya.

Kyuhyun tidak membalas Sungmin, pria itu hanya tersenyum sebelum ia mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di atas bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun melumatnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Sungmin yang awalnya terkejut akhirnya mengikuti Kyuhyun yang telah memejamkan matanya. Mereka saling memberi dan berbagi, mereka mengutarakan perasaan mereka melalui ciuman lembut mereka. Ini adalah ciuman pertama yang mereka lakukan dengan penuh perasaan.

Lama mereka melakukannya – tidak menyadari sedari tadi masih ada satu orang yang memperhatikan mereka. Mereka tidak menyadari bagaimana efek yang mereka berikan membuat wajah seseorang memerah.

"_Daddy.."_

Mendengar lirihan Sandeul, membuat Kyuhyun segera menyudahi ciumannya. Ia mengusap saliva mereka sebelum berbalik dan menemukan Sandeul dengan wajah yang memerah. Kyuhyun yang baru menyadarinya merutuk dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan masih ada anak di bawah umur seperti anaknya di sini?

"Ah, Sandeul. Maafkan _daddy_. Kemarilah." Kyuhyun meraih lengan Sandeul untuk mendekat. Kyuhyun mengarahkan Sandeul untuk menghadap ke arah Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin, pria itu bertanya-tanya tentang sebenarnya apakah ini anak Kyuhyun dengan istrinya? Bila benar, rasanya hatinya sakit sekali.

"Ini.. _mommy"_ Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"_Mommy.._" Sandeul tampak ragu mengucapkannya. Melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum padanya membuat ia yakin bahwa orang yang di depannya ini benar-benar _mommy_nya.

Sungmin memandang Sandeul yang balas memandangnya ragu. Anak itu terlihat gugup dan sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun ragu mengatakannya.

"_Mommy..._ bagaimana keadaan _mommy?_ _Daddy_ selalu sedih ketika melihat _mommy_ yang tidak sadarkan diri. Hmmm.. Semua orang bilang jika kau adalah _mommy_ku. Sandeul senang akhirnya memiliki _mommy_ seperti teman-teman Sandeul yang lainnya. Sandeul senang bertemu _mommy_." Sandeul langsung memeluk Sungmin.

Sungmin terkejut tentu saja, tiba-tiba ada seorang anak yang memanggilnya sebagai _mommy_ itu hal yang tak terduga. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanya, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Sungmin, kau ingat kalau kau pernah... mengandung anakku?"

"Anakku?" seolah kilasan masa lalu mengingatkannya, Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Kyuhyun.. dia.. anakku?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Sungmin kembali meneteskan air matanya. Ia bukan menangis karena kesedihan, ia menangis karena ia terkejut dan bahagia. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa anak yang ia kandung beberapa tahun lalu kini sedang memeluknya. Sungmin langsung balas memeluk Sandeul. Ia menangis bahagia akhirnya ia bisa memeluk anaknya yang hampir ia lupakan ini. Ia berterima kasih kepada Tuhan dan orang-orang yang sudah merawat anaknya hingga sebesar ini. Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil menciumi pelipis Sandeul.

"Anakku... anakku... maafkan _mommy_..."

"Maafkan _daddy _juga." Kyuhyun ikut memeluk mereka. Kyuhyun mencium kedua orang itu penuh sayang. Ia benar-benar mencintai kedua orang yang selama ini tidak ia pedulikan, ada rasa bersalah dan ada rasa sesal dalam hatinya, namun kini ketika melihat kedua orang dihadapannya bersama seperti ini, membuat ia sadar bahwa ia akan menjadikan masa lalu sebagai pelajaran dan membuat masa depan yang baru untuk mereka.

"Aku mencintai kalian."

**~oOo~ **

_Masa lalu yang buruk memang selalu menyakitkan, dan sulit untuk dilupakan. Namun, tidak berarti masa lalu itu terus terbawa di masa depan'kan? _

_Lalu, tentang perasaan. Bagaimana seseorang yang mengalami proses-proses dalam hidupnya untuk menyadari perasaannya yang sebenarnya, selalu membutuhkan waktu. Tentang perasaan yang akan terbentuk seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, menurutku tidak seluruhnya seperti itu, karena seseorang yang mengaku mencintai seseorang setelah waktu yang dilaluinya– sebenarnya ia memang sudah memiliki perasaan itu sejak awal yang kemudian membesar dan berkembang seiring dengan berjalannya waktu._

_Hidup selalu membutuhkan proses-proses untuk mengalami perubahan yang lebih baik, dan dari proses-proses itulah seseorang menyadari tentang berharganya sesuatu di masa lalu yang membuatnya mendapatkan hal yang lebih baik di masa depan._

**~oOo~ **

_**Epilog**_

"Sungmin."

"Hmm."

"Ah, tidak. Lupakan saja."

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Kyuhyun?"

"Hmm.. baiklah."

"Apa?"

"Sebelumnya, kau turunkan dulu Sandeul."

"Tapi aku baru saja menggendongnya, kau lihat dia mulai tertidur,"

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ada hal yang ingin ia katakan pada Sungmin, tapi hanya mereka berdua saja. Sandeul tidak boleh mendengarnya.

"Kau bisa menidurkannya di kamar," Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin seolah meminta agar Sungmin mau menurutinya.

Melihat sepertinya ada yang ingin Kyuhyun sampaikan, akhirnya Sungmin menurutinya.

"Baiklah."

Kyuhyun menunggu Sungmin yang sedang menidurkan Sandeul sebelum menariknya menuju kamarnya. Setelah berada di kamar, ia langsung menguncinya.

"Huh, akhirnya." Sungmin mengerutkan dahi bingung. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin. Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah perutnya.

"Apa akhir-akhir ini kau merasa mual? Atau selalu menginginkan hal yang tidak biasa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin sempat bingung namun ia tetap menjawabnya.

"Ya, terkadang." Mata Kyuhyun langsung membulat setelah mendengarnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Sungmin. Sungmin merasa ada sesuatu yang sedikit aneh dengan Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Apa kau selalu merasakannya akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin mengangguk kemudian menggeleng, membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi.

"Ya, aku akan mual jika perutku sedang kembung." Jawaban Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa saat.

"Sebenarnya ada apa 'sih?" lama-lama Sungmin kesal sendiri melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini.

"Sepertinya kita harus melakukannya lagi, Sungmin-ah."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lekat-lekat.

"Apa?" untuk kesekian kali Sungmin bertanya.

"Ibuku mengatakan padaku gejala orang yang sedang mengandung seperti itu, jadi kupikir kau sedang.. yeah mungkin saja'kan?"

"Jadi, kau menginginkanku hamil lagi?" tanya Sungmin pelan. Jujur saja ini adalah pengakuan Kyuhyun yang pertama kalinya. Meskipun tidak mengatakannya terang-terangan, ia yakin Kyuhyun bermaksud seperti itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Sungmin merasa tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah.

Apa maksudnya Kyuhyun menginginkannya hamil lagi?

"Kurasa, kita harus mencobanya lagi, ya?"

"Apa?!" Sungmin refleks mundur beberapa langkah ketika Kyuhyun semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia tiba-tiba merasakan kegugupan luar biasa serta detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat? Padahal dulu ia yang selalu menginginkan Kyuhyun dengan ia yang terlihat _agresif, _namun kini mengapa ia jadi sangat gugup padahal belum tentu'kan Kyuhyun melakukan 'hal itu' seperti yang dipikirkannya saat ini?

"Kenapa? Kau tidak kasihan Sandeul? Anak kita selalu iri melihat teman-temannya yang memiliki adik yang lucu." Kyuhyun menyeringai ketika melihat Sungmin yang tampak gugup sekali.

"Tapi, ini terlalu.."

"Kenapa? Tidak ada yang melarang suami istri yang ingin menambah keturunan'kan?"

Sungmin meneguk salivanya. Bila tahu keadaannya akan seperti ini, ia tidak akan mau menidurkan Sandeul di kamaranya tadi. Lebih baik ia menggendong Sandeul seharian daripada mendapati posisinya yang semakin terpojok saat ini.

"Kyuhyun.."

"Ya, sayang? Aku janji tidak akan kasar, kau tenang saja, ya.."

Sungmin benar-benar tidak berkutik ketika punggungnya menabrak tembok. Kyuhyun mengurungnya dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menciumnya. Sungmin hampir saja kehilangan napas karena Kyuhyun yang sangat _agresif_ seperti ini.

"Kyuhh.. hmmhh.. ini masih sianghmm,,"

"Aku tidak peduli, sayanghmm."

Sungmin pasrah. Percuma melawan Kyuhyun, karena bila ia melawan usahanya akan sia-sia saja.

Mereka terus berciuman lalu salah satu dari mereka menggiring yang lainnya untuk berbaring di atas ranjang. Mereka saling berpagutan dan mendesah.

Kyuhyun mulai membuka setiap kancing kemeja dan celana miliknya juga milik Sungmin dengan tidak sabaran. Ia benar-benar menginginkan ini.

Ketika kancing terakhir terbuka, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin harus terpaksa berhenti. Mereka berdua sedang menahan gejolak gairah karena sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganggu mereka saat ini...

"_Daddy! Daddy! Mommy! _Buka pintunya! _Mommy! Mom! Daaaad! _ Sandeul ingin tidur di kamar _mommy _dan _daddy_ saja!"

"Astaga~"

"Kita bisa melanjutkannya nanti, sayang." Ucap Sungmin. Ia mengedipkan matanya sebelum mendaratkan ciuman singkat.

"Aku akan membuka pintunya, minggirlah."

Kyuhyun menahan Sungmin karena tidak rela, ia memasang wajah memohon agar Sungmin tetap diam. Namun, ia kali ini harus menyerah karena Sandeul sudah mulai menangis di luar kamar mereka.

"Arrggh!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal. Sungmin yang melihatnya terkekeh, Kyuhyun tampak lucu sekali saat ini.

"Bersabarlah sayang, aku pasti memuaskanmu nanti." Kyuhyun dapat melihat Sungmin kembali mengedipkan matanya sebelum melenggang untuk membuka pintu.

Kyuhyun mendesah pasrah. Ia harus bersabar. Ya, ia harus bersabar~

"Aku akan memegang janjimu, sayang!"

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!

Apa ini?!

Panjaaang seperti rel kereta aja~

Ini adalah OS pertamakuuu yang paaaaaliiiiing panjaang~

Gimana? Gimana? Ada yang tiba-tiba matanya burem? Sakit kepala? Pegel? _Cangkeul?_

Hahah *kok ketawa*

Udah resiko anda sekalian #Plak!

Tapi gimana? Lebih dari puas? Lhaaah awas aja bilang kurang puas yaaahh.. :/

Ini adalah FF OS yang kubuat KHUSUS sebagai permintaan maafku kepada kalian yang membaca semua FF2 ku~ apalagi yang udah sampe jamuran sudah nunggu2 update-an. Maafkan dakuuuu~ ,

Sengaja buat part terpanjang biar pada puas hehehe.

Oh yo~ kalian tau? Aku awalnya sama sekali nggak berniat dan punya rencana buat FF ini apalagi tentang alurnya sampai seperti ini. Ini mengalir begitu saja. Dan asal kalian tahu 9 hari aku ngerjain ini loh~ sengaja pengen cepet diselesaikan karena bener2 nggak tenang aku. Selalu inget kalian terus. *cieeeh* makanya aku rela-relain ditengah sibuk2nya ngerjain ini, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya!

Untuk alurnya bener2 aku nggak nyangka kenapa jadi seperti ini padahal awalnya pengen buat yang hurt2 banget. Dan untuk judulnya... awalnya ini _**BLACK SYMPHONY**_ loh~ aku rubah judulnya karena alurnya udah beda pas aku nulis jadi lah seperti ini.

Oke, jadi apa kalian menemukan ada hal yang kurang mengenakan di sini? Seperti _typo?_ Alur yang cepet meskipun udah memakan 16ribuan _words_ ini? Atau mungkin ada hal-hal seperti _kritik_/masukkan untukku? Sangat diterima review kalian ya, asal jangan menjatuhkan atau menghina apapun yang ada di sini ya T.T ..

Ya syudahlah, sepertinya ini terlalu panjang dan kalian pasti males bacanya, kkkk.

Terima kasih atas apresiasi dan _support_ kalian selama ini. Terima kasih masih mengikuti cerita2ku.

I love you all!

Sampai jumpa di bulan Juni!

Semoga masih bisa bertemu ya~

Aamiiin~

(Sudah diperbaiki sekat2 yg hilang. Semoga nggak ada yg hilang lagi. Beritahu kalo ada yg janggal atau ada bagian yang sepertinya terhapus ya~ nanti kuperbaiki lagi)

_**~VincentCho96~**_

Minggu, 24 April 2016


End file.
